


A Heroes Key To Victory

by Bioslayer



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: 1-A and 1-B are one class, Aged-Up Characters, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead Adopts Shinsou Hitoshi, Alive Oboro Shirakumo | Loud Cloud, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, British school times, Confident Midoriya Izuku, Cousin Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, Dabi Purple ranger, Dabi is Todoroki Touya, Dabi is a fourth year, Eraserhead Red ranger, F/F, F/M, Good Todoroki Enji | Endeavor, Heartless replace Nomu, Heartless sort of exist, Hero Dabi (My Hero Academia), Hero Hatsume Mei, Hero Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, Hero Shinsou Hitoshi, Hero Toga Himiko, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Ingenium Blue ranger, Kan Sekijirou | Vlad King Adopts Toga Himiko, Lemillion Red ranger, Loud Cloud White ranger, M/M, Midnight Black ranger, Midoriya Inko is Shimura Nana's daughter, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku has HP and MP, Midoriya Izuku has Keyblades, Midoriya Izuku has a Gamer system sort of, Midoriya Izuku kept Bakugo Katsuki in line during childhood, Monoma Neito is Shota Aizawa | Eraserhead's nephew, Multi, Nejire-chan Blue ranger, New power ranger five, Not Beta Read, Oboro Shirakumo is not Kurogiri, Oboro Shirakumo teaches at UA, Present Mic Yellow ranger, Proper time gaps between events, Sensei | All For One is Midoriya Hisashi, Sensei | All for one gives quirks to the quirkless, Sensei | All for one is a retired hero, Sensei | All for one is distantly related to Shota Aizawa| Eraserhead, Sensei | All for one takes criminals quirks, Sensei | All for one teaches at UA, Shattered World Black ranger, Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko is a fourth year, Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko is cared for by Shimura Nana, Shimura Nana is still alive, Sun-eater White ranger, Tenko's hero name is Shattered World, UA dorms, UA is a University, Uncle Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Yagi Toshinori | All Might and Sensei | All for one don't get along, Yagi Toshinori | All Might and Todoroki Enji | Endeavour see each other as rivals, Yagi Toshinori | All Might is a protective big brother of Midoriya Inko, Yagi Toshinori | All Might is adopted by Shimura Nana, Yagi Toshinori | All Might isn't injured, Yoarashi Inasa goes UA, adult Bakugo Katsuki swears have power behind them, civilian kurogiri, slight chat fic, young Bakugo Katsuki swears a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bioslayer/pseuds/Bioslayer
Summary: I gave Izuku Keyblades and a bunch of other stuff.I don't know what to put here... maybe it will be better later.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Kayama Nemuri | Midnight/Shirakumo Oboro/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Amajiki Tamaki/Dabi, Amajiki Tamaki/Hadou Nejire, Amajiki Tamaki/Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, Amajiki Tamaki/Todoroki Touya, Amajiki Tamaki/Togata Mirio, Ashido Mina/Tsunotori Pony, Asui Tsuyu/Uraraka Ochako, Bakugo Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Dabi/Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, Hadou Nejire/Amajiki Tamaki/Togata Mirio/Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko/Dabi, Hadou Nejire/Amajiki Tamaki/Togata Mirio/Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko/Todoroki Touya, Hadou Nejire/Dabi, Hadou Nejire/Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, Hadou Nejire/Todoroki Touya, Hadou Nejire/Togata Mirio, Hagakure Toru/Toga Himiko, Iida Tensei | Ingenium/Todoroki Fuyumi, Iida Tenya/Kendou Itsuka, Jirou Kyouka/Kaminari Denki, Kodai Yui/Shinsou Hitoshi, Komori Kinoko/Satou Rikidou, Kuroiro Shihai/Tokoyami Fumikage, Midoriya Inko/Sensei | All For One, Midoriya Izuku/Yaoyorozu Momo, Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko/Todoroki Touya, Togata Mirio/Dabi, Togata Mirio/Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, Togata Mirio/Todoroki Touya, Tokage Setsuna/Koda Koji, Tokoyami Fumikage/Yanagi Reiko, Yanagi Reiko/Kuroiro Shihai, Yanagi Reiko/Tokyami Fumikage/Kuroiro Shihai
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	1. A Heroes First Key

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first ever story so sorry if it is bad and please do point out any mistakes I make or inconsistencies so I can fix them.  
> If someone could also tell me how to add borders on to tables that would be a huge help thanks.

At 4 years old Izuku Midoriya was a smart and happy child he had his mother, his father and the rest of his family, there was Uncle Toshi, Nana-kaasan and Tenko on his mother's side, he saw most of them every other week, then there was others like uncle Shota and Neito on his dads side, he doesn’t see them very often, unfortunately. There were also the Bakugos who they saw quite often so he and Kacchan could play together. So when he woke up with his eyes feeling like someone had tried to gouge them out with fingers made from salt, he immediately called for his parents “Mommy, Daddy, help, it hurts, it hurts”

Within seconds his father was in his room holding him keeping him in his blanket and removing his hands from his eyes so that he didn't accidentally do any damage to them. Inko and Hisashi had been expecting for something to happen soon so they had been making sure that one of them was always ready for Izuku should he develop his quirk and it cause him pain or cause damage to the surrounding area. Inko was in the room with them after a few moments too as they tried to sooth Izuku telling it was probably his quirk coming in and it will be alright.

After around an hour the pain was gone and Izuku fell asleep in Hisashi’s arms wrapped up in a blanket to keep him warm. Hisashi just continued to hold him as he carried him into the living area where he and Inko sat on the sofa.

“So what do you think he got?” Inko asked Hisashi after a few minutes of just looking softly at Izuku.

“Honestly, I have no clue without checking but you know my family's quirks usually don’t like to work on or against one another. But if I had to speculate maybe something similar to Shota’s quirk or it could even be visual telekinesis.”

“True but my guess is on a mutation that has bits that are slightly similar to your own quirk.”

“You think he may have All for one?” he asked, his brow furrowing at the thought.

“No I think it is highly unlikely due to how unstable the first two generations of quirk genes were, I think it is likely that he has your family’s Q-quirk trait and inability to interact with one another very well but the rest I am entirely unsure of Hisashi.”

As they continued to speak Izuku started to stir in his father’s arms, eyes slowly fluttering open ”Daddy?” he questioned sleepily as his mind was still foggy from waking up for the second time today.

“Hey bud, how are you feeling?” looking down at Izuku's small frame in his arms.

It took a moment for Izuku to register the question as his brain was still trying to catch up from his sleep addled state but he soon responded with “why are we in the living room?”

Hisashi chuckled slightly from his response but said in a comforting voice “you started to call out in pain a few hours ago trying to rub your eyes so we had to hold you so that you didn’t do any damage to them, then when you fell asleep I carried you in here so we were with you when you woke up.”

Izuku took a moment to absorb that information nodded and decided to start looking around from his seat in his dad’s lap, after a few moments he noticed in the bottom right corner of his vision he could faintly see a green circle and a pair of blue bars next to it then looking to the left he saw a word he didn’t quite know in a box. But just because he didn't know what the word was that didn't stop him from trying to read it “me-n-u”

“What was that Izu?” his mother asked him curiously tilting her head at what her son was trying to say.

“I'm trying to read this word.” pointing to where he saw the word in his vision “men-u”

“Is it menu Izu?”his mother asked, writing down the word on a piece of paper she pulled over with her quirk and showing it to him.

“Yeah that’s it menu” said excitedly only to jump as he said the word as his vision was filled with a semi transparent box.

Welcome to the Keyblade System

As a welcome gift we are going to give you one free Keyblade

[Phantom Green]

When you’re ready say [Next]  
  
---  
  
Seeing their sons surprise Hisashi and Inko check him over to see he is still fine. Looking into Izuku's eyes Hisashi noticed a blue square glowing at the centre. So deciding to see what it was he used a quirk that let him zoom his vision into that of a microscope to see what the box was, he was surprised to see backwards writing and a picture of a large green key. Deciding that it was probably to do with his quirk, Hisashi decided to write down what it said, flipping the text as he went so that he could help Izuku with it. Once he was done he got Izuku’s attention and told him what he had written it down, happy for the help and that finding out that this probably had something to do with his quirk he asked his dad to tell him what a few of the words he didn't know were and what they meant.

Inko meanwhile Just watched her boys work on the quirk occasionally helping her husband explain a word.

Izuku, having said next as instructed, was greeted by another box.

~~[Equipped]~~

[Keyblades]

[Settings]

[Help]

[Exit]  
  
---  
  
After having his father tell him what the word were and what some of them meant he decided to have a look at the Keyblades menu as his parents didn’t know what that meant so after saying “Keyblades” another box popped up as expected

Keyblades  
  
---  
  
[Phantom Green]

| 

None

|  |   
|  |  |   
|  |  | 

[Exit]  
  
After looking at the box Izuku's father decided it was probably an inventory of sorts seeing as it held the large green key thing that It said was a gift earlier. Izuku already knowing what it was called from earlier said the name and a new box appeared above the menu.

Phantom Green  
  
---  
  
Allows user to use the cure magic system when summoned

Cure 1MP Heals 20% of HP from 1 person

Cura 3MP Heals 50% of HP from up to 2 people

Curaga 9MP Heals 75% of HP from up to 5 people

Esuna 27MP Heals 90% of HP from up to 10 people  
  
[Equip]

| 

[Exit]  
  
After discussing what it meant Izuku and his father decided that it allowed him to use a healing magic when it is being used, not having any other ones to look at they decided for him to say “Equip” upon doing so he felt a Weight on his left wrist as a silver chain Appeared around his wrist with a small silver version of the key attached as a charm. Exiting from the key blades menu they saw that [Equipped] was now able to be selected figuring it would likely show stuff they had already seen they decided to go to the help menu as that seemed to be the next most important menu. So saying “Help” Izuku was less surprised this time when the box appeared but more confused by the slight wall of text he was looking at.

Help  
  
---  
  
Welcome to your quirk [The Keyblade System].

This is a weapon system designed to help you follow your dreams be they to become a warrior of light or a warrior of darkness.

You start out with 2MP which is represented by the blue bars in the bottom right corner of your vision and a HP bar that doesn’t really have a specific number more like a percentage of HP. A benefit of the HP system is that even if you're injured it won’t physically hinder you but an unfortunate downside is that it will hurt twice as much each time you gain an injury due to you instantly healing from it.

Once your HP bar goes to 0% you will fall unconscious until it recovers to 50% if you are injured further once you fall unconscious if you take a further 50% damage you have A75% chance of death going up as you continue to take damage. The rough estimates for what equates to damage would be like if you break your arm that would probably be 10-15% whereas if you broke your finger that would be 3-5% depending on the severity and will decrease as you get older and more physically healthy.

If you run out of MP it will cause a slight headache until it is restored. You generate 1MP per hour or 1MP per 15 hits in combat.

As you grow you will unlock more Keyblades each with their own powers and your max MP will grow.

Some Keyblade powers will have effects on the quirks of people around you while others will have effects on yourself. A few Keyblades have passive effects while they are equipped. All Keyblades have powers that function when they have been summoned. To summon a Keyblade you need to first have it equipped then you can pull it off of the chain that is on your wrist once you do. You can currently have up to three Keyblades equipped at a time with two more slots being available once you unlock [Redacted]. Once pulled off a charm will shatter into particles of light which will then form the Keyblade in the hand that pulled the charm off of the chain. You can only have one Keyblade summoned at a time until you unlock [Redacted] to release a summon just let go of the Keyblade for more than 10 seconds and it will shatter into particles of light which will take 5 seconds to reform into a charm.

The size of the Keyblade will change to best fit the wielder so that they aren't too big or small as they age.

As you get stronger you will be able to start producing combos whilst using your Keyblade and naturally learn other skills which will help your mobility in combat.

The [Settings] menu contains options for how the menu appears such as colour and transparency, as well as the background music menu.

The [Help] section will update as more is discovered about the quirk.  
  
[Exit]  
  
It took Izuku’s parents half an hour to completely get the wall of text written down but once they did they realised it explained a fair amount about the quirk including its name [The Keyblade System] Hisashi thought it was quite an interesting quirk with a fair amount of potential but he also knew that gamer type quirks could be a pain to handle potentially, remembering back to his gamer quirk phase he grimaced as even with the couple of intelligence quirks he had back then the math behind them was immense and confusing. After spending another hour explaining what all of it meant to Izuku so that he understood his quirk and how it worked he decided he didn't need to look into the settings menu and instead closed all of the menus only to pull the charm from the chain causing it to shatter and reform as a large sword like key perfectly sized to Izuku’s height of just under a metre tall that looked almost like an exact replica of the image that was shown in the Keyblades menu. Feeling the weight suddenly appear in his hand, Izuku almost dropped the large key shaped weapon. Looking at it in awe, Izuku decided to give it a couple of test swings and was surprised at how easy it was but he also quickly realised that he couldn’t keep it held up for very long as his wrist was already getting tired from the weight of the key shaped sword in his right hand. Still wanting to test out magic he said “cure” pointing the weapon towards his father to see him get green energy rained down on him and the slight bags that were under his eyes to fade, in the corner of his vision he saw one of the blue bars fade to a dark grey. After testing the magic out he decided that his arm was tired and put the Keyblade down waiting for a moment he saw the blade start to shatter into fractals of light and watched as they faded and reappeared on the chain around his wrist. Seeing Izuku use magic to heal his exhaustion Hisashi picked him up and carried him over to the kitchen where Inko had moved to cook them a late breakfast whilst they were figuring out his [Help] menu.

Inko seeing her two boys come into the kitchen just told them to wait a moment and she will be done so that they can eat and they will speak at the table. To Izuku’s credit despite being only 4 years old he was fairly mature and did as his mother asked of him. Once he sat down his father joined him at the table and decided to start a conversation with Izuku about who he wanted to tell about his quirk first. “Well there’s Kacchan and Tenko and uncle Toshi and we have to tell Nana-kaasan as well and, and we need to tell Kacchan... wait I already said him didn’t I, oh well I guess that just shows how much he needs to know because he has started to be a bit mean recently calling me names because I hadn’t got my quirk and he got his almost a year ago..” as Hisashi continued to barely listened to Izuku’s mumble storm he was surprised when Izuku cut himself off part way through and asked “Daddy, do you think I could be a hero like All Might is with my quirk?”

To Izuku’s surprise his dad instead asked him “Are you sure that you want to be a hero like All Might or do you want to be a hero like you as in my opinion those are two very different things as to my knowledge only All Might could be a hero like him, but nobody can stop you from being your own hero no matter what they say to you even if nobody else says it I will tell you this Izuku you can be a hero If you work hard for it, and when I say you will need to work hard for it I mean twice as hard as people like Katsuki will because they have overly flashy and combat orientated quirks. You will need to keep your head high and keep moving forward no matter how many obstacles block your path. Do you think you can do that Izu?”

Although his dad said it weirdly Izuku understood what he meant and nodded putting a bright smile on for his dad to see. Hearing the snap of a camera going off, Hisashi turned to see his wife taking a picture of Izuku and him as she carried the food to the table.

\-- Time skip brought to you by little Izu trying to swing a Keyblade as tall as him--

Later that day Izuku and Inko were going over to the Bakugo’s house as his dad had some work he needed to do for the start of the year in a few weeks with him being the professor of quirk history and analysis at UA university and a close friend of their principal Nedzu. As they were walking Inko just listened to Izuku mumble about how that maybe now that he had his quirk Kacchan would be nicer to him with a slight look of concern on her face, thinking to herself about why she hadn’t noticed that Katsuki was bullying her child when there were obvious signs of it such as the little bruises that he had been coming home with each time he went out to play with him and the small burns she had seen him try to hide from her. Well she would need to speak to Mitsuki to make sure that this didn’t happen to anyone else's children and that Katsuki wasn’t becoming villainous with his attitude towards heroism.

They quickly got down the street to the Bakugo lived on and rang their doorbell waiting a few seconds they saw the door start to open as Masaru looked out to see who it was at the door, seeing Inko and little Izuku he fully opened the door to greet them “Hello, well this is a welcome surprise what brings you and Izuku around Inko?” Masaru asked calmly.

Seeing themselves through the door Inko responded “Izuku got his quirk this morning and wanted to show it to Katsuki and I wanted to talk about a few things with you and Mitsuki while he did.”

Seeing that she wanted to speak without the children in the room Masaru told Izuku that Katsuki was up in his room and that he would have to tell him all about his quirk later, leading Inko into the living area and fetching Mitsuki from their office area as they went past it. Once they had sat down Masaru decided to ask “so what was it you wanted to speak to us about, Inko?”

With a slight frown Inko figured it would probably be for the best to go straight to the heart of the issue “did you realise that Katsuki had been using his quirk to bully Izuku because he saw him as weaker than him?”

To say the expression that was struck upon Masaru’s face at the words was shocked would be an understatement, Mitsuki however flickered from disbelief to acceptance to regret then it finally settled on Disappointment that her son who she tried to raise right and to keep from a bad path was on a road she herself almost struggled with had it not been for Inko pointing out what she was doing wrong and making sure she started to go to therapists and anger management sessions each month, “I’m so sorry we didn’t realise Ko, I should of seen the signs of it, Izu coming round less and less each week and the anger in Katsuki’s eyes whenever he was mentioned near him, and with him being so much like I was before I met you in high school. Why didn’t I fucking realise, he even swears worse than I do now and he is only 4 and he is already like I was when I was 13, FUCK!!.”

Inko seeing the person she sees as a little sister beating herself up so much over this gets up and moves to a crouch in front of Mitsuki grabs her hands and says “I only realised today because I listened to Izu’s mumbling on the way here but we are lucky that we caught it this early in his life so we can nip it at the bud before it spreads its roots. Look at me Suki we will figure this out so it doesn’t become a problem in the future, ok?” getting a teary eyed nod from Mitsuki Inko pulls her into a hug and continues “we are going to have to get him going to anger management with you and then you are going to organise visits to a child therapist and a quirk counsellor so he can understand what the things he is feeling and the feelings of other better as well as understand why what he has done is wrong but he also has to know that this isn’t a punishment, no this is to help him so that in the future he can be a better hero. Meanwhile I am going to teach Izu not to hide stuff from me and his father and I’m going to teach him how to handle Katsuki in the event that his temperament is having a negative effect on himself or others be it bullying of people he sees as weaker than him or his own insecurities. Finally I am going to speak to my husband and ask him to get Nedzu to investigate their nursery for allowing it to happen unsupervised as we both know how he loves to take down corrupt school systems.”

Mitsuki just nodded along to what Inko said and gave a little chuckle at the end a smirk appearing at the edges of her mouth as she thought about it “ok Ko so where do we start? As if you remember you’re the one who makes sure I have an anger management session each month and I have no Idea how to even organise one for myself let alone another person.” she stated to Inko

“Oh I know that is why it is finally time I teach Masaru how to book them while you go check on the boys to make sure that they aren’t breaking anything or fighting.”

“Ha-ha, sure Lets do that” she said starting to stand and walk away, just as she got to the door she stopped and said in a barely audible voice “Thanks Ko for catching this and for helping us make sure that it doesn’t harm his future.” continuing through the door as she hears Inko state in her calming sisterly tone “it is my pleasure Suki.”

Meanwhile with Izuku

After hearing where Kacchan was Izuku ran off to find him, after reaching his room Izuku stopped and looked at the closed door, it was here he started to doubt if he really wanted to tell Kacchan about his quirk because what if he just continues to bully him and what if he didn’t like his quirk or thought it wasn’t good enough for him to become a hero with or...

Hearing the mumbling through his door Katsuki tried to Ignore it but as it continued to drone on irritating him he decide to put an end to it, opening his door with a decidedly feral look on his face he let off a pop rock like explosion at the tips of his fingers so that he was slightly more attention grabbing and stated “shut up the fuck up Deku.”

Hearing Katsuki Izuku looks up and decides to just blurt out “Igotmyquirk.”

Hearing the word vomit that just happened Katsuki stares at him for a few seconds before yelling “what the fuck did you just fucking say, you fucking useless Deku?” tiny sparks forming at the tips of his fingers.

Taking a couple of seconds to calm his mind from the intimidating look of Katsuki in the doorway in front of him Izuku repeats himself with gaps between each word “I got my quirk. I’m no longer a useless Deku”

Hearing it properly this time a few emotions went through Katsuki’s mind first was joy that the person he used to see as a brother and friend got his quirk, then it was annoyance that it took him this long to get it and annoyance that this meant that Deku would likely continue to look down on him because no matter how good his quirk it would never be better than explosion no matter what others say about it, the only quirk Katsuki would say is better than Explosion is All Might’s quirk but even then it is a close competition, finally it settled on anger that he would dare to challenge him, what he says is law if he says someone is a useless fucking Deku they are a useless mother-fucking Deku.

Izuku seeing the expression that settled on Kacchan’s face quickly realises what he has done and dodges the first lunge by ducking to his side and decides that if Katsuki is going to use his quirk to attack him like he is he is going to use his quirk to defend himself grabbing the charm from his wrist he instinctively knocks the second lunge away from him with the side of the weapon then uses the teeth of the key shaped weapon to yank Katsuki’s feet from behind him causing him to trip and fall flat on his face knocking him unconscious just as Mitsuki comes up the stairs to see him fall after the second lunge.

Looking over Katsuki, she could see Izuku’s 4 year old form sighs in relief over the fact he is no longer being attacked then looks up to see her slightly shocked and giving both of them a quick once over.

“Auntie Mitsuki” Izuku beamed at her.

Hearing him call her that with no hesitation Mitsuki’s smile brightened slightly knowing he didn’t hate her because of what Katsuki had done to him without her realising “hey Izu, so let me guess what happened here, hmm” and she put a finger on her chin in a thinking pose making Izuku giggle “I’m guessing that you told him you got your quirk and he took that as some sort of challenge and lunged at you only to miss as you are a smart kid who knows how he likes to start fights then using that thing in your hand you tripped him up and then I came along, so how close am I?”

Still slightly giggling Izuku responded “very, it started because I told him I got my quirk and that I’m not a useless Deku like he says I am” ending with a slight frown on his face.

Hearing what her son has been calling Izuku she starts to remember all of the times that Katsuki had spoken about Deku and she thought it was just another one of the kids in his nursery sessions or the park that they visit and realises it is likely slightly worse than she and Inko thought and Izu would probably need some therapy to so that he didn’t ever think he was useless in any way like her son had been saying to him as young children can be quite impressionable even to one another. “Good job defending yourself Izu, you have to make sure to keep an eye on Katsuki for me in the future make sure that he doesn’t hurt you or anyone else and to tell me or your mother if he tries to, ok?”

After thinking for a few moments Izuku asks “similar to what I’ve been doing at nursery where I protect the other kids who can’t stand up for themselves from him, Tsubasa and Yubi?” tilting his head curiously as he does.

Listening to the question Mitsuki was both relieved that Izuku was already protecting people from harm and appalled that he had to protect people from what was basically a small gang of 4 year olds including her son, even she had never joined a gang it was close before she met Inko but still. “Yes Izu, a lot like that but you need to tell us when he does it, ok? It isn’t to get him in trouble or snitching on him, but it is to help him be better because if he doesn’t know he is doing something wrong, how is he going to do good and become a hero like he wants to? You understand, Izu?” she spoke softly making sure her point got across to him.

Thinking about it for a minute he nodded his head in understanding and said “so, me telling you when he is mean to people is me helping him to become a hero in the future, because you can speak to him and tell him why that isn’t very heroic, yeah?”

“Exactly Izu.” she said ruffling his hair and getting him to giggle again.

Going over to Katsuki’s unconscious form laid on the floor she flipped him over and picked him up with very little struggle due to how light he was and started to carry him downstairs while she checked him over making sure he wasn’t more hurt than she thought he was, just a bruise already starting to form on his chin where he hit it against the floor, something she honestly thought he slightly deserved because he was the first to attack Izu and had probably left worse injuries on Izu too.

It took Katsuki half an hour to wake up, which Izuku used to explain what he understood about his quirk to Mitsuki as she made him something to eat for lunch. Seeing Katsuki stir as he finished his rice caused Izuku to stop talking to watch him, Mitsuki noticing this decided that she would try and only interfere if things started to get violent again or if Katsuki crossed a line saying something he shouldn’t, she would let Izuku handle this knowing he already understood the basic of how to handle Katsuki from their few years together as babies.

“Uhgh what the fuck happened? Why the fuck am I downstairs? I remember fucking Deku saying something about him getting a fucking quirk or some shit, then what happened? No fucking way that Deku beat me, he’s a fucking pebble on my path.” Katsuki groaned and growled out.

Hearing this Izuku decide to speak up “Kacchan.” hearing Izuku say his name caused him to turn and look over to him sat at the table with an empty bowl of rice. He also noticed that his mother was also sitting at the table watching the two of them like a hawk.

Katsuki knew something was wrong but his 4 year old mind couldn't understand what it was so he got up and growled out “Deku.” wanting to explode him but knowing that he wouldn’t be able to get away with it in front of his mother.

“I told you I’m no longer Deku.” Izuku stated to Katsuki only to see the anger in his eyes get more fierce but knowing that he wouldn’t be able to do much while auntie Mitsuki was watching, Izuku continued “you can’t keep hurting people or calling people names anymore Kacchan, you can’t keep being a villain.” 

Hearing Izuku call him a villain hurt Katsuki much more than he thought it would, his brother was turning his back on him, and it hurt and it made him angry that it hurt but it also made him think about his actions slightly because if the person he used to see as a brother is calling him a villain is that what he has been doing becoming a villain instead of a hero, no it couldn’t be right because heroes always win and he’s going to be a hero because he’s never lost, but he lost to Deku earlier right so he doesn’t always win so he isn’t a hero...

Seeing Katsuki’s eyes gloss over and become lost in his thoughts at his words Izuku says to him “being a hero isn’t about winning or losing it is about doing what is right, isn't it. Remember the interview where All Might was asked what he would do if a villain was escaping but there were civilians in danger still, he said his number 1 priority is saving the civilians it doesn’t matter if he loses the fight somebody else can handle the villain but a civilians life is always more important, right?”

Hearing Izuku’s words, Katsuki realised he was right. All Might did say that once so why had he forgotten it, why had he let his need to win consume him “yeah he did fucking say that didn't he, shit.” Katsuki mumbled in response, calming down a bit as he was brought out of his contemplations by Izuku’s words still swearing like there was no tomorrow.

Seeing Izuku do this Mitsuki decided that this was a good point to interject saying “well now that you two have sorted that out. We need to discuss what will happen from here. First Katsuki you are going to need to start going to anger management sessions like I do so that you can make sure that you don’t do anything stupid while you are angry, then I also want you both start going to a therapist because Izu I can see that you need to because you’re a lot like your mother in your personality string but always so nervous and it isn’t very healthy and Kat you need to go because again you’re so much like me and you probably don’t know how to feel all the time so you default to annoyed or angry don’t you?” not waiting for a response Mitsuki continued to say “you also both need to go to quirk counsellors because Kat yours obviously did a terrible job at telling you what is right and wrong and Izu you just got your quirk so you need to start going anyway. Ok?”

As expected Katsuki’s response was that of indignation “I don’t need to see a fucking therapist or whatever I’m perfectly fucking fine, heroes don’t have stupid fucking weaknesses they don’t need fucking therapists.”

Meanwhile Izuku thought about it and said “daddy says that all hero students are required to see the school therapist every 3 months and then heroes need to see a special hero therapist every month while they are on duty and daddy also has a quirk counselling licence as part of his work as a quirk analyser requires he has one.”

Shocked that Izuku knew all of that both Mitsuki and Katsuki both simultaneously said “really?” one shocked over the fact that Hisashi had a quirk counsellor licence and the other by the fact that heroes had to go to therapy so often.

It took them a while to sort out but Mitsuki eventually got them both to agree that they likely needed some help with a few of their issues, it helped that when Inko came in to see how they were doing she instantly agreed to set Izuku up with her own therapist that she sees to keep her anxiety and worries about her elder brothers safety in check, it also helped make sure that she didn’t do anything crazy after the death of her younger brother and most of his family a couple of years ago, that had him leaving their youngest son to her mother slightly traumatised as he had watched their deaths before his eyes before manifesting his quirk as he tried to fight off the attacker only to end up killing them before they killed him too. He and their dog were the only survivors of that night. The attacker was completely unknown due to Tenko’s quirk turning their body to dust.

After thinking back on that memory she thought it might be a good Idea to visit her therapist herself and set up Izuku’s appointment while she does.

They also agreed to ask Hisashi to do the boy’s quirk counselling for them so that they could get that out the way easier. Looking at the time Inko decided that it was time for them to leave as Hisashi should be done with that work by now and she would like to start dinner so they don’t eat too late. On the walk home Izuku realised that he hadn’t actually told Katsuki what his quirk is but had instead only told him he did have one. He figured it wouldn’t really matter anyway in the long run he will find out when they’re heroes anyway.

Once back at their home they were pulled into a hug by Hisashi asking how their trip was Inkos response was a slightly exasperated “eventful.” not at all phased by his Wife’s response Hisashi decided to ask the question that had been on his mind since he had been half way through his work.

“Guess who is in my class starting this year?”

Inko, unsure where this question came from, just decided that she wouldn’t even attempt to guess and asked “who is it then dear?” as she started to make her way to the living area alongside him.

Unperturbed by Inkos lack of effort to guess, Hisashi just continued by saying “Shota got into UA gen ed and knowing him he is going to try to go up to the hero course through the sports festival. If he had asked I would have given him recommendation for the hero course, he certainly trained enough for it.” grumbling the last bit in a barely audible tone as they sat down.

“Well that’s good” Inko started “Meanwhile me and Suki decided that you are going to do Izuku’s quirk counselling and help us re-do Katsuki’s, if that's ok with you?”

“Sure I don’t see why I can’t, but can I ask why I need to re-do Katsuki’s?” he responded slightly confused.

“Well lets just say we need you to get Nedzu to start an investigation into their nursery and any schools it is connected to. That and we are going to be moving both of the boys to a slightly better school system as Izuku is easily bored by the current one due to the low level they are working at and Katsuki isn’t too far behind him.”

“Well then I will send Nedzu a message while you go and cook dinner, ok?”

“Perfect.”

After their dinner Izuku went to bed thinking about what the future would hold for him because in his heart he knew that today was the first day on his path to being the greatest hero ever.


	2. A Story For A Second Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisashi tells his son some stories of the past.

Hisashi was not having a good week first it is internship week at UA which means that he doesn’t know where most of his students are, then one of said students is severely injured by debris falling on them while they protected civilians from a fight and their friends who were with them at the time saw their dying body. If not for the quick intervention of a civilian with a warp gate quirk that was at the scene they would have died there. The school would have to organise something for the man that saved him, maybe he could convince Nedzu to fund something for him. Now he was going through some of hopefully the last paperwork in the investigation into the Aldera school system and any of its affiliates, it had been three years since they had started the investigation and in that time they had dug up what seemed to be the biggest MLA recruitment Nest in over 50 years, there hadn’t been an MLA recruitment nest this large since they had taken down Destro himself and that caused him some concern as it made the rumors that one of his descendants had taken up the title for themselves more valid. Shortly after laying back due to finishing the paperwork for the day Hisashi heard a small knock on his door looking up at the door Hisashi said “who is it?”

His son responded with “it's me dad can I come in?”

“Sure you can Izu, what can I do for you today?” Hisashi smiled, his son was always a welcome intrusion.

“Well in school today we were talking about the dawn of quirks and the teacher said that the glowing baby was the first ever quirk, but I said that it wasn’t because there were unidentifiable quirks like mental and emitter quirks that people didn’t use before the glowing baby, but the glowing baby was likely just the first ever mutant type quirk or always active emitter type, then they said that I had a detention after school tomorrow because I was being disrespectful to them. I was wondering what was it actually like back then?”

Getting a slight chuckle from the story of how Izuku’s day had been going, Hisashi decided to entertain his son and give him a bit of a history lesson while he was at it. “Well Izu why don't we sit on the sofa because this is a bit of a long story” moving to the couch in his office and waiting for Izuku to settle into his seat on his lap Hisashi started ”well first of all you are quite right about there being a fair few people with mental and emitter quirks that they kept hidden before the glowing baby was born as me and my little brother were almost teenagers at the birth of the glowing baby at the time nobody really knew what to do or even how to use their quirks really, they weren’t natural to us back then like they are now, people thought that most people who said about seeing weird things happening around them were mentally ill when it was actually their quirks flaring due to their emotions or other stimuli for me I ended up getting a diagnosis of slight schizophrenia as I saw a light glowing in a few people and nobody would believe me at the time it wasn’t until a few years after the glowing baby that I realised the light I was seeing was people’s quirks before that point I had never tried to interact with the lights as even I thought I was just crazy but at the time it seemed like the brightest idea ever, so can you guess what I did Izu?” Hisashi asked, making sure that he still had Izuku’s attention.

“Did you end up taking someone else’s quirk?” Izuku questioned looking up to his father as he did.

“That is exactly what I did but I also made them normal and they thanked me for what I did and at the time that made me feel so good, but I later realised they had thanked me for taking what made them so special and unique away from them, but knowing how happy it made people to get rid of their powers I kept collecting them and learning about them. On the occasion I would give a small quirk away to somebody who wanted one, I started to amass power and money because people were paying me to rip their quirks from their bodies or the bodies of their children and this continued until I was around 25ish which was when my brother found out what I was doing and told me to stop but from my perspective I was helping so many people by doing this I tried to make him see my point but he just wouldn’t see it in anyway, deciding that the best way for me to get him to see things from my perspective was to give him a quirk I decided to give him a small energy stockpiling quirk and forced it onto him, you remember me telling you about how our families quirks don’t like to work on one another very much? Well this meant that before then I couldn’t see that he had a tiny light in him one that could do absolutely nothing alone, but this was also my first ever time putting a quirk into someone who already had one it caused him immense pain constantly but it was too late and I couldn’t take it back from him due to his own quirk protecting it from me. That event caused me to put a stop to it all because I needed to care for my little brother and I didn’t want to hurt him further it took awhile but we eventually realised that I must of taken an immortality quirk at some point in my rise to power as I hadn’t aged a day while he was starting to go grey before my eyes. It was at this points heroes and villains started to become an actual thing they started as superpowered criminals and vigilantes doing what the police physically couldn’t but then they started to arrest the good guys too saying that they were breaking the law by using their powers to stop the criminals, so the vigilantes stopped doing it and let the criminals run loose it caused mas chaos at the time and me and my brother watched on using the mass of powers I had collected to keep ourselves safe it was at this point we discovered that there was a person who could tell you exactly what your quirk was and all of the things it could do. Both me and my brother were curious about them because I had a huge number of quirks that I had no clue as to what they were or what they did and he had his quirk which had become one with the energy stockpiler over the years that we had no clue as to what it actually was so we went to them and were greeted by a woman slightly younger than my brother, for my brother I am fairly sure it was love at first sight, as he stuttered out a greeting to her a blushing mess I just watched the two of them in amusement it only took five minutes for her to identify what his quirk actually was, he had a similar quirk to my own but he couldn’t take only give his quirk had the power to be given away and attach itself to whoever he gave it to slowly gathering power as it collected more quirks each time it was passed on and thanks to me forcing the energy stockpiling quirk on to him it would just continue to grow as it was passed on sapping the energy from the wielder before moving on like a parasite. For me it was slightly more confusing due to the multitude of quirks I had it took almost an entire year of me visiting her for an hour each week before we had most of them figured out and in that time she and my brother had grown close and started to date one another, given another year and they were married, another year and they had a child a beautiful little girl the named Niki, she was born quirkless and was the first of their four children the other three all had quirks that were born later each had quirks that had effects on the quirks of other ther was Maru who new what your quirk was just by listening to you speak, Eru who made all quirks stop working when they were near her and Rutta who was immune to all quirks. My brother Diachi ended up giving his quirk to Niki when she was 14 years old in the hope that she would use it to protect herself and do some good, a few months later he passed away due to a combination of old age always being slightly sickly and the pain that my quirk had caused him finally being released. Over the years there were a few notable heroes that the quirk got passed onto like your grandmother and All Might but my favourite has to be the fifth wielder a hero that went by the name lariat with his original quirk black-whip he would move around the city like the fictional superhero Spiderman from back when I was a kid and liked to read comics to my brother. At the time I thought that he was amazing swinging from building to building and then he was given the quirk and he was doing so much more, he once held a cruise ship together after a villain cut it straight in two down the middle while the other heroes repaired the boat and made sure that the passengers aboard were safe from harm. It was amazing to see him work unfortunately none of the other people who have had the quirk unlocked the ability to use his quirk yet or weren’t really heroes, fortunately nobody who has been given the quirk became a villain otherwise I might have to come out of retirement to stop and imprison them myself until they give the quirk up to someone more worthy of it...” seeing his father fade off into slight contemplation Izuku thought for a second about two things, the first was about how his dad casually said that both Nana-kaasan and All Might have had his uncle’s quirk the second was about how his father had never actually told him the names of his or his uncles quirks through the entire story.

Deciding to ask Izuku chirped up “so you and uncle were close, what name did he decide for his quirk?”

Hearing Izuku’s question brought him out of his contemplation and after taking a few seconds to compose an answer Hisashi said “Yes we were very close back then and once we knew what his quirk was we decided to name it ‘Unus pro omnibus’ which is latin for One for all, we also gave my quirk the name ‘Omnes pro uno’ which means All for one. It comes from a quote that was written in 1844 that goes ‘All for one and one for all, united we stand divided we fall’ basically saying that no matter what we would always be brothers and we will never try to do wrong by one another.”

Hearing his father say that Izuku was surprised to see a box suddenly pop up in his vision saying

Quest Complete  
  
---  
  
Hear the full details about the story behind the quirks All for one and One for all.  
  
Reward:

[All For One]  
  
[Exit]  
  
Seeing this Izuku was surprised as there hadn’t been any changes to his quirk since he was 4 years old but he was quick to understand all of the information given to him, he decided to exit the menu which he had learned he could do without saying exit out loud and instead just by thinking it hard enough he opened the menu and went straight to the Keyblades menu to look at the new Keyblade that he had just gotten, instantly selecting it he was surprised by how simple the abilities it seemed to give him were.

All For One  
  
---  
  
Passive: increases analysis abilities include situational, quirk and combat but not social.

Active: enables the wielder to know the full capabilities and the name of a person’s quirk upon contact with another person.  
  
[Equip]

| 

[Exit]  
  
Deciding that it would be a good idea to equip it in one of the two empty slots he had available, Izuku did exactly that, much to his father's surprise who hadn’t seen what he had been doing as they saw the fractals of light as they started to form into a charm on the chain. Figuring that Izuku just got a new Keyblade Hisashi decided he would ask “well are you going to show me it Izu?”

Nodding Izuku got off of his father's Knee and stood in front of him yanking the charm off the chain Izuku instantly realised that this new Keyblade was slightly longer than his first one but still perfectly balanced for him to wield it as a weapon. He also realised that this one was more axe-like with a bladed edge to the teeth of the key instead of the mostly rounded edge that all of Phantom green had. Deciding to test how the feather felt Izuku ran his finger over it only to realise that it was made from the same hard materials as the rest of the Keyblade and could probably be used to catch attacks from others and deflect them. Realising these things Izuku showed his Dad the entire Keyblade while he held it up for him to look at. Although his quirk hadn’t changed since he got it Izuku had slightly, he had trained it so that he could use the Keyblade in either hand swinging it about for almost an hour before he got tired seeing as he couldn’t officially start learning how to use a sword until he was 9 that would be the best he could do for now. He thinks he is mildly lucky that he can start at 9 because of his quirk most people need to be 12 to start learning how to use weapons. The only people who don’t are like him, people who’s quirks rely on or produce weapons for the user to wield.

Deciding that it would be a good Idea to test the active power of this Keyblade while he had it out Izuku put his hand on his dad’s leg to see if it worked through clothes as he did he was assaulted by a mild headache from the information overload only for it to quickly fade as the information compressed itself for him. Izuku instantly understood his father’s original quirk and its full capabilities as well as 3 of his stolen quirks, the first was a quirk called Childminder that seemed to have been taken 123 years ago from an old woman who was dying named Shikoi Koka, the second he already knew was called Zoom and was taken 23 years ago from a man in his 30s named Hatsume Kateru and the third was called Recall which was taken 191 years ago from a woman called Marilu Henner, Izuku also understood that his father had a total of 1934 quirks that he could use which made some sense to him with his father being around 206 years old now.

Hisashi meanwhile was examining the new Keyblade with interest seeing iconography that would represent the three musketeers, which was why he didn’t notice Izuku moving to grab his leg the only things that made him realise was the pressure of Izuku’s hand on his knee and the ping of a Quirk he had recently remembered having called childminder which allowed him to monitor the status and location of up to 100 people under the age of 18 it was gotten from a kind old lady who used it to run a daycare and donated it to him so that the quirk didn’t die with her, he quickly relaxed as the ping faded meaning whatever it was that had caused it to react had faded too.

Having now tested the active power of the Keyblade Izuku decided that he was going to let it go and decided to test how far he could throw his Keyblade by launching it out of his dad’s open office window only to be surprised as it flew in a perfectly straight line then stopped and came back like a boomerang would after a few seconds, seeing the key flying back at him Izuku panicked and decided the best way to react would be to pull his other Keyblade out to defend himself with only to see the moment that he pulled the second charm from the chain the First Keyblade shattered into hundreds of shards of light which dissipated as the new Keyblade formed in his hand. Seeing what happened, Hisashi was split between scolding his son for trying to throw things out of his window and joining his son in the slight mumbling storm that he had gotten himself into analysing how that could be used in combat effectively, be it as a weapon or as a feint or distraction to setup a stronger attack with a different Keyblade. After spending half an hour figuring out all the possible uses for that technique and then getting scolded for trying to throw his Keyblade out of the window even if he knew it would fade Izuku decided to ask his dad about something else, “hey dad earlier you said that Nana-kaasan was one of the people who had you brothers quirk but how did you meet mom and Nana-kaasan?”

Thinking on the question for a few seconds Hisashi started “well I met your grandmother when the person who had the quirk before her introduced me to her as I had made sure that each person who got the quirk was worthy of it and I kept track of the quirk itself, a few years later I was bored of staying in Japan and decided that I wanted to go on holiday as I hadn’t left Japan in around 75 years so I started to explore the world going to places like what little is left of the stonehenge in England and the ruins of the statue of liberty in America both having been destroyed in the respective quirk wars of their countries and the chaos that followed them during that time your grandmother met her husband and had a child, I had kept in contact with them when about 25 years into my trip your grandmother called me and said she thinks she had found the next person in line for the quirk, so I came back to japan to see her and the person she thought was worthy of the quirk and met a reckless 17 year old quirkless man who was spouting nonsense about how he wanted to be the symbol of peace and against my better judgement I approved of him afterwards your grandmother invited me around for dinner where I met your mother, honestly now that I think back to that first meeting I reacted a lot like my brother when he met his own wife, I lost all of my composure and became a bumbling mess, it took a few years but we did eventually get married when your mother was 23 and then we ended up having you around 5 years later.” Izuku listened intently the entire time remembering how his father described how his uncle reacted when he first met his wife thinking it would probably be quite funny to see him like that.

Checking the time Hisashi realised that Inko would be done with cooking their dinner in a few minutes so he started to get up and took Izuku to the living area only to get a laugh out of Izuku’s next question, “dad can you tell the teacher to not give me a detention because what I said was right and the glowing baby wasn’t the first quirk?”

“Unfortunately for you Izu no i can’t do that and you will just have to bear with having a detention tomorrow.”

“Ok” Izuku said mildly dejectedly sitting down at the table as he did.

The night was short after that and Hisashi reminisced on some of the times he had with his brother and the other wielders of One for all.


	3. Third Key From The Techno Queen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku starts high-school and meets a quirkless girl obsessed with technology.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter rapidly switches between Mei's and Izuku's perspective, I tried to make it easy to follow by having them use each others last names to refer to one another in their perspective and had them referring to themselves by their given names. sorry if it's confusing to read.

Izuku was excited about today because it was his first day at high school, he was sad that he and Kacchan were going to be going to different highschools due to the ease at which he completes normal school syllabuses but he understood that the school he will be going is only just below schools designed for children with intelligence quirks when it comes to the level of education that they teach at. Izuku was also excited to make some new friends because he didn’t have many at his old school due to them being intimidated by his intelligence and ability to dissect their quirks with barely a look not even needing to use All For One’s active effect to know as much about their quirk as they do and all of the possible uses for it.

For Mei she was hopeful for what the day could hold but not overly optimistic thanks to the years of bullying she had been subjected to from her peers thanks to her quirklessness and abnormal intelligence along with her slightly unhealthy obsession with machines and hero support tech and the slight want to be a hero she has like most people her age do, most of her old classmates won’t be at her new school and she will be with people who are at a similar level of intelligence in her new school so she really did hope that it would be better this year but again she wasn’t being optimistic due to being disappointed in the past.

Both the Verdet and the pinkette arrived at their new school at the same time neither spotting the other due to examining their new environment rather than the people in it, for one this became a blessing as he noticed a poster for the swordplay club that the school ran for the other it was an unseen curse as in her lapse of attention she was noticed by one of her old bullies who also got into the school without her realising.

When Izuku got to the class he was surprised by how few others there were despite almost everyone being in the room already the classroom being designed for 12 and 2 teachers to use having 4 rows of 3 seats.

When Mei got to the class she was filled with dread as she could see her main bully and 1 of her lackeys sat at 2 of the desks right in front of hers, both were sneering at her looking at her like she was something that they couldn’t wait to destroy, like she was worthless. She didn’t notice at the time but someone else saw her at that moment, the moment fear filled her eyes when looking at two people in the room, nobody realised it but that was the moment that became the tipping point of her life from bullied and belittled quirkless girl, to the pillar of progress and number 10 hero Techno Queen.

When Izuku had finished sitting down he noticed a few things the first was the two girls that were sat in front of him whispering to each other about the “quirkless freak” that got in to their class the next was the sneers said girls had on their faces when a girl with bright pink dreadlocks walked into the room and the third and final thing was the absolute terror that filled said girls golden eyes when she noticed the two girls looking at her, it was at that moment that Izuku knew that he would befriend this girl no matter what anybody else said, as nobody should react like she did when they saw someone. The moment she moved to sit down in the seat next to his he decided to introduce himself to her and hopefully distract her from the two in front of them, “Hi, I’m Midoriya Izuku hope we can get along over the coming years.”

Surprised by somebody interacting with her, Mei barely gave out her response before the teacher arrived “H-Hats-Hatsume M-Mei.”

Pleased to at least get a name, Izuku turned his attention to the teacher watching her and the other two girls out of the corner of his eye which was fairly easy to do thanks to him having All For One equipped since he got it when he was 7. Izuku was quite happy with the changes his life had gone through since then the first was his MP going up by 1 around the time he turned 8, then shortly after that he started to learn how to use a sword and also started lessons on how to wield two swords simultaneously as his quirks help page hinted that he would unlock the ability to wield two Keyblades at once in the future, it was unfortunate that he wasn’t allowed to actually use his Keyblades in his sword lessons as he had learned that he could do things like the boomerang throw with his Keyblades that he can’t do with regular swords, since he had learned the boomerang throw he had figured out another technique he could use with his Keyblades which he called sliding dash it allowed for him to rapidly move in a straight line in whichever way he swung his Keyblade, learning how to do that was thanks to a fair amount of trial and error that he did one week with his father’s supervision.

Izuku was brought out of his mini contemplations by his teacher saying that they would go around introducing themselves say something interesting about themselves and what they hope to be in the future,listening to most of his classmates he realised that most of them were also including their quirks in their introduction even though the teacher didn’t say to do so. There were some interesting ones like the silent area quirk that belonged to a boy in the front row but the fact that people thought that their quirk was needed in a self introduction at their age slightly annoyed him when it came to the two girls in front of him and both said they wanted to be heroes he almost wanted to laugh because what he had seen earlier showed they were never going to be successful heroes even if their quirks, ‘injury reflection’ and ‘elemental adaptation’ were quite good for hero work. When it was his turn to introduce himself he stood up and said “My name is Midoriya Izuku, I think it is stupid and imature to say our quirks are as part of an introduction at our age, so im not going to do that, I have been learning how to use swords from a private tutor for the past 2 years and I plan to be a hero like a lot of my family are or have been.” as he sat he noticed that there were a few shocked or slightly angry people in his class from what he said, but he couldn’t care less about them as their immaturity was just further highlighted by this, there were also a couple of people who thought about it and ended up agreeing with him having only said their quirks because the people before them did.

After him was Hatsume who stood and said “I’m Hatsume Mei and I agree with Midoriya that it seems a bit immature to include our quirks at our age so I won't do that either, I like technology and am interested in becoming a support technician or hero in the future” the two girls in front looked almost livid at Hatsume’s slight smile Izuku noticed, he also noticed the thankful look she sent him out of the corner of his eye as she sat down he figured it was for ending the chain of including their quirks in their introductions, after listening to the last 4 introductions of the 12 of them he was happy to hear that none of the others included their quirks in their introduction one of them also stating his agreement with the immaturity of it.

Now that the class was finished with Introductions the teacher decided that they would start the first lesson and go over the basic plan for the year Izuku barely paid attention to this having already read the syllabus for each of his subjects and how the school runs them when he signed up to the school, he instead decided to watch the others in the class, it seems that his earlier statement caused a slight divide in his class with 5 of them looking towards him angrily and the others looking at him with the hope that he could be better than the others. After the lesson was done he watched as Hatsume rushed out of the room like she was trying to avoid being seen he also saw the two girls go to follow her only to be stopped by another one of the 5 who were against him, deciding that it would probably be fine for now so long as he kept an eye on them he decided to have a chat with the other guy who vocally agreed with him about the immaturity of the others, Izuku found the guy to be quite pleasant to talk with and found that they had a shared interest in quirk science along with the formation of quirks, in the middle of a conversation about how the glowing baby wasn’t the first ever quirk Izuku saw the now 3 girls leave the room and said “Hey can we put this conversation on pause for a minute I need to check on something.” going out of the room himself he saw them starting to go up the stairs at the end of the hall following them he watched them exit onto the roof of the school deciding that he better keep an eye on them he silently followed them out thanking his uncle Shota for teaching him and Hitoshi some stealth skills when he went to meet Hitoshi for the first time in his mind as he did. Coming out he saw Hatsume being cornered at the edge of the roof as he did, deciding that he couldn’t let this go any further Izuku pulled All For One from its charm and used sliding dash to quickly get over to them “I will only say this once, get away from her.” Izuku stated his voice was cold and lined with danger for the three girls.

Mei was unsure exactly how to feel she was terrified of the three girls in front of her each of them had a powerful quirk in their own right, but she was also relieved at the fact that somebody seems to be coming to her rescue for the first time since she was around 4 years old, this relief only brought more fear out of her though because what if he was only defending her because he didn’t know she was quirkless and what if he joined them when he found out.

Seeing the fear in Hatsumes eyes, Izuku turned just enough for her to see him smile in her direction, hoping that it would help calm her down. The three girls all surprised by his sudden entrance and the large Keyblade that he was now holding over his shoulder had ended up taking a step back from him in slight fear the intention behind his voice terrifying them slightly not entirely sure of what he would do if they didn't, it was the girl with the injury reflection quirk that snapped out of the shock first shouting “why would you defend that quirkless freak?”

Hearing what she said Izuku said the first thought that came to his mind “why wouldn’t I defend her from a group of villains I want to be a hero.” turning to watch the shock of being called villains form on their faces.

Mei had to be hearing thing he did not just say that did he, he did not just call the other girls villains because they were bullying her, the quirkless, useless Mei Hatsume, it’s as if he didn’t even register that she couldn’t do anything because she was quirkless, no he just defended her because it was the right thing to do,and that was it no other reason and that astounded her.

“You're calling us villains for cleaning up the trash?” was the first thing that Izuku heard from the girl who seemed to have taken leadership of their little group in response to what he said “my father is a top 100 hero and could end your career before it even begins.” she spouted.

Izuku, not intimidated in the slightest by her threats, decided to just go ahead and ask “oh yeah? Which one is he?” slightly curious about if he could help take down a corrupt hero before he is even at a hero university.

“Number 59 the lion hero Shishido” she said smugly as if it were her own achievement.

“Really , huh I wonder how he would react to his daughter using his name like this because to my knowledge he is quite a strict hero who puts his all into his work, let’s find out shall we?” Izuku said as he reached for his phone that was in his school jacket’s inside pocket.

The girl not believing that Izuku really had a way to get in contact with her father said “do you really think I would fall for that, we’re not stupid”

Izuku just continued taping the screen of his phone a few times and calling Nedzu, putting the phone to his ear Izuku wasn’t surprised when it was answered on the second tone and just said “Hi uncle Nedzu, can I ask you to connect me through to the lion hero Shishido I remember dad saying that he would be at UA today because of something you had planned”

Nedzu as chipper as ever said “can you give him a moment as he is currently a few floors below me.”

“Yeah I can wait”

“So will you tell me why you need to speak to the rank 59 hero, Izuku?”

“Yes I will tell you exactly why I need to speak to the hero in 59th later, thank you uncle Nedzu”

Seeing that he was serious and would be able to actually contact her father the girl's face dropped and she was almost instantly begging him to not do this saying that she would do anything to get him to stop. but to Izuku he didn't care, he was doing what he thought was right, he was telling the person who would best be able to stop this behavior before it got too out of control and if they failed to stop it then he would have to involve the police and other heroes. Hearing a man grumbling about his break being interrupted at the other end of the phone Izuku decided that this would be the perfect time for him to speak saying “hello is this the hero Shishido?”

“Yeah that's me, what do you want, kid? you’re interrupting my break.”

“Sorry sir but I have your daughter here saying you would end my career as a hero before it even begun if i didn’t stop defending my classmate form her and her 2 followers”

“I’m sorry, what?” he said slightly confused.

“As I just said sir, your daughter and her two followers were trying to attack one of our classmates and I stepped in to defend her from them only to be threatened by your daughter, saying that she would have you end my career as a hero before I had even gotten into a university of heroics.”

“Well I am certainly sorry for that young man, she will be punished appropriately for doing so, can I get your name and the name of the others involved in the situation so I can make sure that each of the perpetrators is punished appropriately too and that you and the girl you had to defend are properly compensated for the trouble that my daughter has put you through.”

“Yes sir I am Midoriya Izuku, the girl I had to defend was Hatsume Mei and the perpetrators in this situation were your daughter Raion Kega, Jaku Hin and Butai Tekio.”

“Thank you for coming to me with this Midoriya, rather than going to the police, I will make sure that this is handled properly. Now if you could put me on speaker phone so I can speak to my daughter I would much appreciate it.”

“Of course I can do that, there we go” he said as he switched the phone to speaker.

“If you are not already home by the time I get there tonight the punishment that you will receive will be much more severe I thought i had told you that under no circumstances were you to approach Hatsume again, and then you decided to try and use my name to get you out of the consequences of being told off by one of your peers have you no self respect you are no longer a child so stop acting like one and the other two do know that your parents will be contacted and I will be organising a meeting with them to ensure that they punish you properly, And Hatsume I am truly sorry for whatever my daughter has put you through and I will make sure that you get whatever help you need to sort out any issues that may come of this. Thank you Midoriya”

“That is quite alright sir I just thought that you would be the best person to handle this situation, well we must be going, break is almost over and we will need to get back to class.” he finished hanging the phone up and returning it to his pocket before turning to Hatsume who seemed to be in slight shock from the situation, deciding that grabbing her shoulder would be the best way to get her to start moving and also the best way for him to test what happens when he comes in contact with a quirkless person when he has All For One out like he does having kept it resting against his shoulder the entire time. As his hand came in contact with Hatsume he was surprised to find that he could feel a quirk inside her called ultra-sight but he could also feel what seemed to be a lock on the quirk as if something were physically blocking the manifestation from happening locking the quirk from her reach, thinking about it Izuku was unsure what it meant as it felt like he could do something about it but he hadn’t the foggiest of how to help. After about a minute just stood there Izuku had the probably stupid but also briliant idea that if it was locked and his weapon was keys might as well try using them. Deciding that he wouldn’t do this without her approval he decided to ask her seeing that the other girls had already left while he tried to rouse Hatsume from her shock, “hey Hatsume, you know I didn’t explain My quirk earlier well I’m going to explain a little bit to you now ok first is that I have Keyblades which are basically key shaped swords that I can do special techniques using and each one has powers depending on which I call out, this one in my hand lets me know what somebody's quirk is when I touch them and well when I touched you I ended up finding out that you have a quirk called ultra-sight but it seems to be locked or something and so I was thinking about what I could do when I ended up thinking about what do you use keys for other than opening locks and I wield Giant keys that also happen to be swords, so do you think that I could try to unlock your quirk for you? Actually I probably sound crazy don’t I talking about giant keys and locked quirks.”

“Wait so you’re saying that I actually do have a quirk but for some reason it never manifested and your quirk could potentially make it manifest because it looks like it is locked and your quirk makes giant keys? Yes?” Mei asked slightly disbelieving, she means what kind of stupid shit is her life, diagnosed quirkless at 4 like it is somekind of illness, bullied for it for yearsonly to meets a boy who says she’s not quirkless and in fact does have a quirk but for some stupid reason it just didn’t manifest in her properly and he might have a way to fix that. “You know what, sure, go ahead, do it.”

“Really, you’ll let me, ok, umm so the quirks core is always at the heart is what my dad said when he was speaking about his quirk” Mei listened to him mumble as he moved to stand in front of her his weapon pointed towards he there was a millisecond where she thought about the situation that he was lying to her just so he could run her through but that thought was quickly dismissed as a keyhole shaped outline appeared to glow right in front of her heart where Midoriya was pointing the key after a few seconds of nothing the Keyblade shot out a beam of light into the keyhole a few more second and they faded as they did Mei started to feel an itch behind her eyes it quickly grew until her eyes were in the most pain she had ever felt in her 11 years of life.

Seeing what happened then seeing Hatsumes reaction Izuku worked fast discarding his Keyblade and holding her arms so that she didn’t cause any damage to her eyes trying to stop the pain that was assaulting them from the manifestation of her quirk. The pain was over for her a lot faster than it had been for him only going for 5 minutes after which she seemed fine. Looking at her Izuku noticed the change in her eyes almost immediately the first and most major one was the sclera of her eyes had change from their natural white to a slightly unsettling black that if not for the tiny specs of silver shining in it would have made Izuku think that her golden irises were just suspended in a void inside of her eye sockets, along with that was the fact that her pupils had changed shape from their normal circular dot to what seemed to be a crosshair that spanned most of her Iris spinning as it got bigger and smaller as if adjusting the zoom on a camera.

After the pain in Her eyes settled down Mei just sat there looking around at the area around her slightly disorientated by the fact that her eyes kept zooming into stuff as she looked at them and the fact that she wasn’t just registering one set of images from her eyes but instead 5, she was seeing in infrared, ultraviolet, xray, night-vision alongside her regular vision that was zooming in and out. It was highly confusing to Mei looking to Midoriya for help when she saw him stop looking at her eyes. Deciding to ask what was wrong she said “hey Mido do my eyes look different or something” only to get a nod as he pulled his phone back out so that she could see for herself what her eyes looked like after taking a quick picture he turned his phone towards her, trying to stop her eyes from continuously zooming in and out Mei looked at the picture and was surprised at how much her eyes had changed and how awesome they looked now.

Seeing her smiling at the picture Izuku stood up from where he was holding her to make sure she didn’t end up damaging her eyes while her quirk manifested, only to be shocked by the appearance of a window saying

Quest Complete  
  
---  
  
Help Mei Hatsume.  
  
Reward:

[Nano Gear]  
  
[Exit]  
  
Figuring that he may as well equip it in the empty slot he had he went to the menu to do so, selecting it he saw.

Nano Gear  
  
---  
  
Passive: increases abilities related to the construction and dismantling of technology.

Active: Allows user to use the thunder magic system when summoned

Thunder 1MP calls a single bolt of electricity to strike an area

Thundara 3MP calls a 3 bolts of electricity to strike an area

Thundaga 9MP calls a 5 bolts of electricity to strike an area

Thundaga Shot 27MP launches concentrated bolts of electricity at a target of your choice  
  
[Equip]

| 

[Exit]  
  
Seeing that it gave him a new magic system as well as a new passive ability Izuku instantly equipped it which caught the attention of Hatsume as she watched the light form into a third charm on the chain that he had on his wrist. “We should probably head down now class starts in around two minutes and I don’t think either of us want to be late for a class on the first day, now do we.” he said turning and holding his hand out to Hatsume to help her get up.

“Nope, let’s go surprise those girls with my new eyes” Mei was grinning in a way she hadn’t since her diagnosis and honestly she was so thankful to Midoriya she was unsure what exactly she was going to do for him but she knew that she would have the time to work on it and now that she had a quirk it would take some effort but she could become a hero.


	4. Spilling One's Blood For The Fourth Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku starts college and meets a blood-starved blonde.

Izuku woke up to the notification that his MP had gone up overnight with his max MP now being 5, so far it seemed to be going up every 4 years but he wasn’t actually using his magic very often so it may just be slow growing, today was going to be his first day at college having finished high school alongside Mei he was sad that they were going to be going to different colleges but understood that she wanted to get her support licence as soon as possible so that she could build her own hero uniform rather than let someone else do it for her and change her plans. He was going to be studying quirk science, medicine and law at a fairly good college, he was mostly going there because they had a good medicine department that allowed use of one’s Quirk to aid their studies.

He got to the campus fairly early for his first lesson of the day and saw that he wasn’t the only one there was a blonde lady sat in the aisles too reading what seemed to be an extremely old copy of Dracula, like one of the originals old he thought that most of those were destroyed around the dawn of quirks where people were terrified that the monsters in the stories would come to life. He knows that it is a bit stupid of an idea looking back on it but it was a real fear that people had at the time. Deciding that it would be a good conversation starter Izuku decided that he would talk to this girl and befriend her as none of his friends from highschool ended up coming to this college so he didn’t have anybody he knew “Hello I’m Midoriya Izuku, Is that one of the original Dracula books or is it just a really well aged remake?”

Slightly shocked that somebody talked to her while she was reading a book like Dracula Toga looked up to see a guy with bright green hair looking at her inquisitively not really seeing any reason to lie she just said “It’s one of the originals apparently survived the fires that consumed most of the NDL’s fiction section.”

“Wow my father is actually a collector of prequirk era original books, he owns a small library of them that he keeps in airtight argon filled containers so that they don’t degrade any further pretty sure my dad owns a copy of Dracula that was signed by Bram Stoker because he saved it from an auction house before it was burned down in 2026” Izuku said thinking back on his visits to said library over the years having now sat down a seat away from Toga. 

“Seriously, I mean that was 192 years ago, how old is your dad? And he owns an entire library, is your family rich or something? Oh and my names Toga, Toga Himiko.” Toga said realising that she had failed to introduce herself to him.

“Hmm well he said he was like 23 when he got the book from that auction house it was around the time that he was building his little empire before my uncle stopped him from becoming the first official villain ever to exist and he bought the island library was it 130 odd years ago because his collection was getting too big for him to keep in his house at the time and the collection was only growing as the years went by, so my dad is like 215 and to answer the second question well it’s complicated really because yes we have lots of money and we could probably buy like 50% of japan if we really wanted to thanks to about 75% of my family having been heroes or people in power but the answer is also no because we don’t like living like that yes we live life well off but we don’t own a mansion, we do own a few houses around the world which are usually rented out to tourists, heroes who need a place due to a mission or the people whose homes have been destroyed in villain attacks or the likes, you may have heard of the Shigaraki company” getting a nod from Toga, Izuku continued “well that is one of the companies that my father runs named after his brother. And did you say Toga as in daughter of the politicians of the same name, who I am 97% sure are corrupt and accepting backroom deals from a small yakuza group”

“One and the same, unfortunately. And I am fairly sure that you are the only person to realise that they are corrupt” Toga responded dejectedly.

“Do you think you would be willing to say that in front of a group of heroes and a detective that I know?” Izuku asked hopefully.

“Sure it’s not like they would believe me, I mean it’s my word against theirs and they hold all of the cards, and when I say they hold all of the cards I mean it they limit the supply of blood I get for my quirk to the bare minimum I need to survive the day”

“So they're abusive too? Keeping a required nutrient that you need to live at the minimum you can get before it kills you huh, give me a second” pulling All For One from its charm Izuku tapped Toga on the shoulder so that he could learn if the fact that she had fangs meant that she also produced an anaesthetic as part of her saliva, he noticed that not only did she have an anaesthetic as part of her saliva she had chemicals that promoted the production of blood and healing alongside others that cleansed bacteria, seeing this Izuku decided that he would allow for her to have some blood from him and removed his jacket so that he could hold his bare arm out to her, she just looked at him confused by what he was doing until he said “first lick the area you are going to bite as your saliva contains chemicals that work to clean bacteria as well as slightly numb the nerves then after a few second use your fangs to pierce the skin, yes they are sharp enough to do that then I will monitor you while you drink once you have taken the pint that is healthy for me to give I will get your attention by tapping you on the head three times, once I do that you will lick the wound clean as your saliva also contains chemicals that help a person produce more blood and close small wounds like the puncture wounds your fangs would cause. Ok?” getting a nod from Toga, Izuku held his arm out for her again doing exactly as Izuku told her she licked the area she was going to bite into her long tongue helping apply a liberal amount of saliva to the area then bit down a few seconds later, Izuku watched her bit expecting to feel at least a slight pinch but was happily surprised by how effective the girls numbing chemicals actually were, watching the girls quirk and the quantity of his blood she had stored Izuku tapped her head shortly before she got to a pint almost knowing that she wouldn’t let go right away he was right in that estimate as she held on for a few more seconds after he tapped her head to tell her to let go. Having finished what she was allowed from him toga went to do as he told her to only to see the wound had already closed the moment she removed her teeth, looking at him confused Izuku realised what was wrong and looked at his HP bar seeing that it had gone down by like 1%, that gave him a chuckle because he had honestly forgotten about that aspect of his quirk because he never needed to use it “huh forgot that I do that I wonder if blood loss is counted as an injury, well if it is that means I’m a near limitless supply of O type blood, cool, you know what Toga you can keep drinking so long as you numb the area every so often so that I can’t feel it we should be good”

“Are you sure? I mean I’m not complaining but I don’t want to kill the first person to be nice to me after finding out that my quirk me to drink blood”

“Yes go ahead drink your fill, and what do you mean I'm the only person to be nice to you after finding out your quirk required you to drink blood, surely not right, well they’re just idiots who don’t see your potential I mean with your quirk you could be a brilliant hero, an infiltration expert using your quirk to look like the enemy and then getting information that most would struggle to obtain or you could be a rescue hero the properties of your saliva could help hundreds of people in those sorts of situations, as I said only idiots wouldn’t see your potential” Izuku didn’t notice Toga crying because she had already bitten into his arm and buried her face in it without him realising.

Watching his HP bar Izuku noticed it was going down at around 1% every 5ish minutes, realising that the rate he was losing HP would be around 20% in an hour Izuku realised he could actually keep this up infinitely by using Cure to heal his HP each time it got to 20% gone and then using the hour it took to lose that amount of HP to regenerate the MP that he had used to heal himself then rinse and repeat.

Once they had been there for around 15 minutes Himiko had calmed down enough to see a person coming in because the lesson was going to start in a couple of minutes so she reluctantly let go of his arm, she hadn’t ever felt so full in her life and she didn’t overly want to part with the person that caused her to feel that way but she wouldn’t ruin her chances at making more friends because she was drinking blood in class, it didn’t help her that his blood also tasted nicer than any blood she had ever had before thanks in part to it being warm and fresh along with entirely human.

Deciding that it would probably be good to heal the 4% of his HP he had lost, Izuku grabbed Green Phantom from the chain, dismissing All For One as he did and used cure on himself, surprising Toga as she saw the light show that was put on by it all.

\-- Time skip brought to you by little Himiko trying to read Dracula to a bat plushie --

After all of his lessons for the day Izuku decided he would ask Toga if she would really rat her parents out to the heroes if she could her response to this was “if you could gather a group of heroes that would actually believe me and do something about it then I would gladly inform on them”

getting her number so that he could stay in contact with her during the days when they don’t have lessons together he responded “by the end of the week I can have at least 5 heroes along side a detective that I know, would you also be willing to talk about you abuse at their hands while your at it?”

“Sure and I’ll hold you to it that they will believe me, alright Midori.”

He was now on his way to UA’s campus having already called ahead to tell them he is on his way. He was greeted at the gate by his uncle Nedzu riding on his father’s shoulder. “To what do we owe the pleasure today Izuku. I do hope that it is as interesting as the time you brought me the information on an entire quirk trafficking ring running at a bus stop.”

“Unfortunately I don’t think it is uncle but it will be just as satisfying once it is finished.”

“Well then, in you come my boy, anybody specific that you want to join this one?”

“Vlad King , Recovery Girl, You, Dad and Loud Cloud for this one I think, along with detective Tsukauchi if we could.”

“Those will all be available, so what is it that we will be doing?”

“Corrupt politicians, the Togas, their daughter is in my medicine class, not only is she willing to inform on them she is willing to speak about their abuse of her thanks to the fact that her quirk requires her to drink blood to survive. I gave her enough blood to probably last her a couple of month easily but it would still be tetter to get her out of that situation and bring the Togas down and anybody connected with them”

“Yes I can see what you meant when you said that this would be just as satisfying at the end, do you think she will be available on Friday”

“I’ll check” after sending her a text he quickly got a response telling him that she was “Yep.”

“Good I have suspected the Togas for a while but had no proof to it, bring her here on Friday and we will do the interview here where she will be put into one of the teachers custody I assume that you picked Recovery Girl, Loud Cloud and Vlad King for this reason.”

“Half right uncle I also selected them because Loud Cloud is good with younger audiences and can produce things for her to cuddle into as she tells her story, I selected Recovery Girl because I suspect that the Togas have previously sold their daughters body and I selected Vlad King because he is a role model to her.”

“Yes those are all good, and me and your father were because...”

“Because you two are the most effective heroes I know of both in and out of the battlefield.”

“Good all your reasons are well thought out and the result will likely speak for themselves now go say hello to your cousin and his chaos class they haven’t seen you in a while.”

“I saw them all last weekend.”

“Exactly 4 whole days they miss you already.”

\-- Time skip brought to you by little Shoto roasting marshmallows on Endeavour’s beard --

It was Friday all too soon and Izuku was leading Toga towards UA’s back entrance for the campus having already been given guest passes by Nedzu the previous day.

“So you know how I wouldn’t tell you what I had planned for today over the phone. Well that was to ensure that there was no way for your parents to see that you were going to the heroes to give them information on them. Today we will be going to UA’s campus where we will meet a group of 5 heroes and a detective who are going to listen to you, then using their power 1 of 3 them is going to take custody of you from your parents, it will be your choice exactly which of the 3 will be your caretaker and in the event you change your mind, you only need to ask, ok?”

Shocked by the fact that this was actually happening and he wasn’t lying to her when he said that he would gather some heroes she nodded her head glad to finally be rid of her parents and their hold over her.

“Only 2 of the heroes actually know why they have been asked to gather today, those are the 2 that will be taking the lead in the interview and the 2 that you cant select to take custody of you once this is over.”

Not really understanding why this was the case Toga decided to ask ”so why don’t they know and why are you telling me all of this?”

Understanding why she would want to know this Izuku said “they don’t know so that you can watch their reactions to the information and judge their character for which one you would like to take custody of you and I’m telling you these things so that you are fully informed of the situation before you enter the room with them, the detective is informed of why you are all there and is the one leading the investigation that was started at my request. We are almost at the back entrance to UA so any other questions?”

“Wait you said UA, as in the university that has a closed campus, the university that has produced 90% of the top 10 heroes over the past 50 years?” Toga questioned not really registering their destination the first time he said it.

“The one and only, here we are.” Izuku said, stopping at what seemed to be a blank stretch of wall.

“What, but there’s nothing here.” Toga was confused by her new friend's statement.

Izuku just pulled the two guest passes out of his pocket handing one to Toga as he placed his over a small indent in the wall, the two of them watched as a section of the wall opened before their eyes, one shocked at how well hidden it was and the other amused by the amount of effort it took to make a door, UA always did go plus ultra.

Walking ahead slightly Izuku turned to look at Toga saying “are you coming or are you going to stand around gaping all day?”

Hearing this Toga quickly followed looking back at the wall after she had walked through it only to see it close back becoming seamlessly smooth with the wall again. Continuing on, Izuku led her into the large building that was UA university, through the corridors up a few flights of steps and into a meeting room that contained 6 other people.

It took almost 5 hours for the interview to finish, in that time the table was destroyed three different times, twice by Vlad King and once by Loud Cloud, a full medical was scheduled with Izuku informing them that she was immune to all blood borne diseases thanks to her quirk including stds, and Izuku was drained of enough blood to exsanguinate 4-5 people using healing magic to ensure that he stayed at full HP the entire time.

Toga now had enough blood that she could easily go for a full year before she required more, she was also looking like she filled her clothes better, she didn’t look fat by any means but she no longer looked like she was wasting away due to starvation, the slim muscle she had before looked slightly more pronounced as if her quirk was adapting her body to have some of Izuku’s musculature structure, knowing this to actually be the case Izuku decided he would like to test something and asked his dad ”hey dad, you know you have that quirk that allows you to make melee weapons from anything you touch well could you use it to create a sword for Toga, I have a theory I want to test and I will need a sword for it”

Not even bothered by his son's request, Hisashi just placed his hand on the Remains of one of the metal tables and watched it turn into a sword similar to the one that Izuku often used to practice with.

“Perfect” he said handing the sword to Toga

Himiko was unsure why exactly she was being handed the weapon but took it nonetheless the moment she took hold of the sword she was surprised by how familiar it was in her hand despite her never having used a sword in her life deciding that she would have better luck with getting her hands on knives if she ever did use a weapon.

Seeing her instantly hold the sword with familiarity Izuku decided that he was right in his theory that muscle memory was transferred along side muscle strength if enough blood was consumed for her quirk, deciding it would be for the best to explain to the people in the room why exactly he had given a sword to the lady and the changes that were currently happening to her body he started “so to explain why I gave her a sword I need to explain a little bit about my own quirk, for those in the room that don’t already know my quirk is called The Keyblade System it allows me to summon and use these” pulling All For One from his wrist ”Keyblades, which each have their own unique abilities, this one allows for me to know and understand the everything about a person's quirk when I come into contact with them, I used it when I first met Toga to find out if her saliva had anaesthetic properties, which it does among a bunch of other useful qualities, Also found that she would be able to gain some of the physical properties such as muscle mass and health of a person if she drank enough of their blood, unfortunately the amount of blood required would usually kill a person so at the time I thought nothing of it, it wasn’t until after she had drank for the first time that I remembered that my body heals from all injuries instantly, for example you could cut my arm off and although it would cause me immense pain and likely deal 40-60% of my HP I would not actually lose my arm, so I allowed for her to continue drinking hoping to give her enough of my blood that her quirk would use it to return her to perfect health, there wasn't enough time for her to do so originally as our lesson was about to start, so throughout the interview today I have been letting her drink while you discussed things amongst yourselves during said time she has drained enough blood to kill roughly 5 people, the theory that I had about her quirk giving her my muscle mass was about if it also gave her some of my muscle memory which it has seemed to do judging by the way she is holding that sword.” Looking towards Recovery Girl Izuku said “she should be at almost peak physical condition when you do her full medical but it would be for the best to still do it to check for any abnormalities”

Hearing the info bomb that Izuku just dropped they just took it all in stride and moved onto the next thing on their agenda getting Toga to select who is going to take custody over her, it took a while but Toga eventually decided to go with Vlad King as he was the angriest about how her parents treated her due to her quirk. Toga knew that this was a tipping point in her life she knew that her parent were going to be sent to prison and she would never see them again after this, just before she left Toga turned to Izuku and said “thank you, Izuku for making this possible for me” before leaving the room

Shocked both by her calling him by his given name and by the sudden appearance of a box in his vision Izuku froze, it took a few seconds for his brain to restart but once it did he read the notification that had filled his vision.

Quest Complete  
  
---  
  
Help Himiko Toga.  
  
Reward:

[Fatal Crest]  
  
[Exit]  
  
Seeing that he got a new Keyblade Izuku decided to check what it does before he decided on if he should equip it or not, going through the menus he quickly got to the new Keyblade bringing the information up he was mildly impressed by it.

Fatal Crest  
  
---  
  
Allows the user to access the limit break system for 15 second once below 25% HP  
  
[Equip]

| 

[Exit]  
  
Izuku was unsure what the limit break system was but he knew that it was likely quite useful in a pinch as it required he be below 25% HP to even access it for 15 seconds, deciding that he didn’t need to equip it currently Izuku exited the menus and decided to go see his cousin Tenko and the rest of the chaos class.

Himiko left the room with Recovery Girl and Vlad King knowing that her life would be better now, what she didn’t know at the time was that this was the starting line for Carmila the number 7 hero and pillar of compassion.


	5. The Fifth Key Comes From A Test Of One’s Resolve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku goes to do a test making new friends in the process.

Today was the day that Izuku had been waiting for since his quirk manifested, Today was the day of UA’s entrance exams, UA did a fair few courses at their university such as Quirk studies, business management and Support engineering, but no matter what they did the thing they were most famous for was their hero course. There were only 40 spots a year and of those 40, 4 were taken by recommendation students, this year the 4 that had passed were a woman named Tokage Setsuna, and three men named Todoroki Shoto, Yoarashi Inasa and Aizawa Hitoshi. Izuku was glad for his adopted cousin but also felt bad for all the people who failed to get in, he himself was given the chance to take the recommendation exam but decided against it to give others a chance at it.

Leaving the house after breakfast and saying goodbye to his parents, Izuku got onto his Motorcycle put his helmet on and drove to the school, Izuku had started to learn to ride a motorcycle from his uncle Shota when he was 17 and passed his driving test shortly after his 18th birthday, his father decided to buy him a late birthday present and gifted him the bike he was currently riding. Thankfully it wasn’t a long ride due to them living quite close to the school thanks to his dad working there and not wanting a long commute to and from work. Parking his bike and turning the engine off Izuku was instantly met with a blue haired male glaring directly at him, unsure of why Izuku just got off his bike removing his helmet and placing it under his arm all the while ignoring the man who seemed to be trying to glare a hole into his back.walking towards the auditorium Izuku noticed a tall woman with a bob of hazelnut hair about to trip on one of Nedzu’s rock lift traps that he used to trip new students and hero hopefuls deciding that he wouldn't allow for that to happen Izuku caught her by the back of her jacket and then pulled her back up with ease thanks to the years of strength training that he had gone through “it’s bad luck to trip before an exam, you should watch where you step.”

“Thanks for that I didn’t see where I was walking due to me being nervous about the exam we’re about to take, I’m Uraraka Ochako by the way.”

“Midoriya Izuku, and judging by the finger pads 5-point activation quirk?”

“Wow got it in one, my quirk is called anti-gravity due to the fact I can remove the gravity of anything that I touch with all 5 fingers”

“That’s so cool, totally hero worthy you could rescue so many people with a quirk like that or end fights the moment you made contact with villains. Oh we better get going, the exam starts soon.”

“Thanks and yeah let’s go”

After separating from Uraraka to find their seats Izuku found that he was sat next to Katsuki, the two of them had stayed in contact when they were going to different high-schools and could often be found at one another's houses until they started college where they ended up drifting apart slightly,so for Izuku seeing Katsuki here was a good chance for him to catch up with him, “hey there stranger” Izuku started

Surprised to hear his voice Katsuki looked up to him as he sat down”Zuku, it has been a while hasn’t it.”

“Yep, how have you been doing? Heard you got yourself a boyfriend.”

“Heh yeah I have, you would love him, smiles just as brightly as you do ya nerd, we’re good for each other, he keeps me in line make sure I don’t actually say something harmful and I make sure he talks out his issues which helps him with his self confidence.”

“That's good, it sounds like he makes you happy.”

“Yeah he does, what about you? Have you got anyone yet?”

“Nah there were a couple of girls that I dated for a little while but we just weren't good for one another or weren’t ready for a relationship yet”

“Well their loss” Katsuki said ending the conversation there because the lights were starting to dim showing that the tests were about to start.

Izuku also noticed this and focused on Present Mic coming out onto the stage.

“HELLO MY LISTENERS can I get a YEAH!!!”

The only response was Izuku because he didn’t want to leave one of his honorary uncles hanging ”Yeah!”

“I like the enthusiasm listener! Now let's begin shall we?”

Present Mic then took the time to explain that we would first go into the exam hall and take personalised written exams based on the extra courses that we picked alongside heroics, for me that meant quirk studies and medicine alongside the heroics written exam, that would take 2 hours we would then have a half hour break to recuperate before we would be brought back here where we would have the practical exam explained to us.

Izuku thought that the exam was fairly easy considering the heroics section was mostly moral dilemmas which he thought were common sense, the quirk studies questions were on the analysis of quirks and the uses for them in certain situations and then the medicine questions were fine for him as well thanks to the amount of study hours he and Himiko had put in during college. He was the second person to submit the exam at roughly 50 minutes into the exam time, the person before submitting theirs roughly 5 minute earlier. Exiting the exam hall Izuku looked around and saw the person who submitted their exam first, to say he was shocked by her beauty would be the understatement of the year, it took him a few minutes to regain his mental capabilities and stop staring at her, he was fortunate that she didn’t seem to notice him staring and think him weird or something instead she seemed deeply engrossed in her book deciding to talk to her he figured that just like he did with Himiko he would start their conversation by asking about her book, that was the plan until he saw that she was reading his favourite book since he was 7 the three musketeers and it seemed to be one of the originals too. Seeing that book his brain shut down again this time however she did notice him looking in her direction and said “Can I help you?”

Her question restarting his brain Izuku stuttered out his response “S-Sorry I ju-just noticed th-that y-you were read a-an original th-three musketeers and was s-slightly shocked because I was fairly sure that my family owned the last of them and it happens to be one of my favourite stories”

“Oh, is that so, well this is my first read through of it so don't spoil anything for me.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it, sorry I am Midoriya Izuku, and you are?”

“Ah yes where are my manners, I am Yaoyorozu Momo, it’s a pleasure to meet you”

“Ah yes I remember my father saying he lost a book in an auction to the Yaoyorozu estate a few months back, knowing his luck it is that very book he lost to your family.”

“My family have been trying to get an original copy of the three musketeers since I was nine, but we kept losing them to the Shigaraki book preserve this is the only one we have been able to get in 9 years, so are you sure that it was this one that your father lost to us?”

“Almost certain as he is the person in charge of the Shigaraki book preserve and the three musketeers is both mine and my father’s favourite story. Sorry about putting your family through so much effort over a single story, I should probably scold him for not starting the printing process for the three musketeers yet but I know he is waiting on a signed copy like he usually does, but at this point I don’t actually think there is a signed copy left to get and if there is it is already owned by another book collector, I mean we own around 700 copies of the three musketeers including one in almost every language it was written in.”

“Your father waits until he has a signed copy to start printing?, and did you say that you have roughly 700 copies of the three musketeers alone? Well now I feel bad about having this one.”

“Why would you feel bad about owning a copy of a book your family won fair and square?”

Yaoyarozu turned to the front of the book and showed him the signature that was written there.

“Ahh yes that would do it. Do you think that you would be willing to part with that copy once you have finished reading through it? You would of course be fully compensated and another original will be put into your possession. I would have to speak to my father but there is very little that I think he wouldn’t give to have that particular book in the library.”

“I would also have to speak with my mother but I am sure that our families would be able to come to some form of agreement.”

“Thank you, that is all I can ask of you.”

The two of them spent the next hour conversing about some of the books that they had read over the years and watching others who had finished the written exam early enter the waiting hall, it did surprise Izuku when it took half an hour for the next person to join them,it was the same Blue haired man that had been glaring at him the entire day, he was shortly followed by Izuku’s cousin Nieto, Himiko came after him, then the next was Katsuki alongside a man with dyed red hair and the final person to finish the exam early Mei. Most of them spent the time relaxing like Katsuki and the red haired male he came in with who were sat leant against one another each with one arm around the other, the blue haired male however seemed to be torn between glaring at Izuku and going to yell at Katsuki and the person he was with he ended up settling on glaring at Izuku in the end.

After the half hour break that Izuku used to catch up with Mei, Nieto and Katsuki, getting introduced to Kirishima, Katsuki’s boyfriend and the man he was cuddling with earlier, they were called to enter the auditorium, once they were all sat Izuku watched as Present Mic entered the stage and again shouted “HELLO LISTENERS WE ARE LIVE, can I get a YEAH!!!”

Again Izuku was the only one to respond ”Yeah!!”

Present Mic took the general lack of response in stride again by saying “good volume loyal listener, let's begin shall we?”

He then spent the next 10 minutes explaining about the exam explaining that it is a battle against robots and that each robot is worth 1, 2 and 3 points respectively, throughout this Izuku was quietly mumbling to himself planning which of his Keyblades would be best to have equipped to start the exam he had decided that the best selection to start would be All For One, Nano Gear and Fatal Crest as he doesn’t think he will need to heal during this exam and he and his father had tested the limit break system a couple of times in controlled environments, they were shocked by how well it would be able to change the tides of a battle when used, towards the end of the explanation the guy with blue hair stood and said ”May I ask a question?” not waiting for a response he continued “In the pamphlet that was handed out to us there are 4 robots is this a misprint because that would reflect poorly on UA as an institute of education” then looking towards Izuku, he said ”And you with the messy hair, you have been speaking this whole time nevermind your earlier disruptions it is very distracting, if you are here to play games then leave.”

Present Mic looked towards Izuku seeing if he wanted him to interfere but instead saw him standing so that he would be heard better, deciding that Izuku likely had this handled Present Mic sat back to watch the show.

“If you had actually read said pamphlet you would have found out that the fourth robot is worth 0 points and is more of an obstacle for the people taking the test than anything, you also would have found out that there is only one in each city.” Izuku started, he then went on to say “if you had read a bit further you would also understand that UA likes to include multiple hidden factors in there exams, the 0 pointer was meant to be one of them that only those who were smart enough to read the ‘mission brief’ would know because a hero who can’t read their mission brief shouldn’t be on the field. If my mumbling was actually at an audible lesson to those without hearing quirks then you would have heard me forming my plan of attack and what I plan to be doing during the exam, and my ‘disruptions’ were all at moments where Present Mic asked for us to call out unlike your own which cut him off before he could finish explaining the exam to the participants.” Once he was done Izuku sat back down and watched as the blue haired male sat himself down in shock.

“Thank you for calling in my loyal listeners that is all the time that we have for today I will leave you with this quote ‘I do not often laugh, sir, as you may perceive by the air of my countenance; but nevertheless, I retain the privilege of laughing when I please.’ good luck suffering”

Izuku got up and left for the bus sitting near the back so that he could watch as others got on, there were a few interesting ones such as Yaoyorozu, the blue haired man and a man with 6 arms, he was mildly surprised to see an empty set of clothes sit next to him but quickly realised that it was probably an invisible person Izuku decided to start the conversation “did you read through the brief?”

Surprised by the fact that the person she sat next to spoke to her Hagakure ended up instantly responding, “no, I tried but there didn’t seem to be enough time for me to read it and listen to the explanation that was being given.”

“Well I probably shouldn’t tell you this, but I did, it said that there was an off button hidden on each robot behind a thin sheet of discoloured metal that is usually located in places that would usually be vital areas for people.”

“Really I had no clue how I was going to get in before now, thanks so much I’m Hagakure Toru, and you are?”

“Midoriya Izuku, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

It didn’t take long for the bus to stop in front of the training ground that they would be taking their test on, they were given 10 minutes to change and store any extraneous items in a locker that they were lent for the duration of the test, Izuku ended up storing his motorcycle helmet in there alongside the clothes he changed out of, having changed into pair of loose fitting black joggers, a black v-neck and a black short sleeve jacket with a red plaid inside along side the new black and red boots his mother brought him special for this test, Izuku left the changing area, looking around he saw that Yaoyorozu was trying and seemingly failing to psych herself up he went to make his way over to her only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder, turning around Izuku saw the same blue haired man from earlier.

“Can’t you see she is trying to concentrate, and why are you wearing jewellery into a combat exam, are you sure you aren’t just a distraction trying to sabotage our chances”

Before he could respond Izuku saw that the gates were opening and Present Mic was getting ready to shout go, so understanding what was about to happen he pulled Nano Gear from the chain around his wrist and launched himself into a sliding dash the moment that the signal was given he quickly realised that he was the only one to move and took advantage of the situation, to lock on to the centre robot in a group and shoot a thundara spell in their direction using 3 mp to take out the full group of 5 bots due to the electricity jumping between their metal bodies, launching himself forward again Izuku saw the next person into the area was the blue haired man thanks to what seemed to be engines in his legs, continuing Izuku launched himself into the middle of a group of 4 2 pointers each of which he took out by slamming his Keyblade into their undersides launching them into the air before he leapt and swept them all up in a single slash destroying them continuing on he saw a person who got in over their head by going against a group of 3 3 pointers seeing this Izuku rushed and slammed his Keyblade into the weak point of the first instantly shutting it down he then removed the head of the next by slamming his Keyblade into its underside then swinging the sword through its exposed neck before moving to the third bringing the Keyblade down on its head stunning it before he used its head as a springboard and launched his Keyblade downwards into the neck that was being shown as he did deciding to change to Fatal Crest because he just threw Nano gear into the ground and it would take to long to get it currently Izuku launched himself into the next battle, this one was slightly more difficult as he both had to defend an idiot that got in over his head from a group of 4 1 pointers, 3 2 pointers and a 3 pointer along with defeat said robots, deciding that he should deal with the 3 pointer first he dashed past 2 of the 1 pointers and a 2 pointer taking a couple of hits that were numbed by the adrenaline of the situation as he did, then hit the 3 pointer directly in the face with the sharp spine of Fatal Crest cutting right through the head disabling the robot, turning he ended up taking a hit to his shoulder from a 1 pointer, but Izuku took the opening that it doing this made him to tear its head off with the teeth of Fatal Crest and then using his momentum he launched himself towards one of the stationary 2 pointer bringing Fatal Crest to meet the tail that it launched towards him in retaliation Izuku ended up spinning down the tail holding onto Fatal Crest as it tore ribbons of destruction into the tail of the 2 pointer seeing the perfect angle to launch himself at the head of the 2 pointer Izuku took it and ended up tearing the head off of the body when he landed against it, using the corpse of the now headless 2 pointer as a platform to launch himself off Izuku jumped towards a pair of 1 pointers and took them both out in a single swing tearing their bodies in 2 at the waist Izuku felt the tail of one of the other 2 pointers slam in to his back before he twisted and blocked the fist of a 1 pointer before countering and smashing his Keyblade directly into the part of its armour around its neck and tearing it open with the teeth of the Keyblade disabling the robot, the piece of armour was then launched from his Keyblade towards one of the 2 pointers that remained hitting its neck hard enough to sheer through it while he was pursuing the last robot that was standing removing both of the legs in one sweep of his Keyblade before removing its head seeing that it was over Izuku checked his HP and MP and was surprised to see that he had lost 27% of his HP and had regained 2 of his MP in the time since he used it earlier.

The next fight was similar to that protecting somebody who had bitten off more than they could chew from a group of 2 1 pointers a 2 pointer and 5 3 pointers, he ended up running into the area by throwing Fatal Crest through the neck of the two pointer to create an opening then grabbing the person before flipping the 2 of them over a 1 pointer and using his body to protect the person he was carrying from the missiles that the 3 pointers launched at them and drawing Nano Gear to launch a thundara at the group disabling them all with the electricity. He had 37% of his HP left and 1MP after that fight.

It had been almost 10 minutes since the start when Izuku got into his next fight as he was ambushed by a 3 pointer and a 1 pointers, it started when the 3 pointer shot a missile at him taking out 9% of his remaining HP this slightly annoyed him but he pushed through and ran towards the 3 pointer, only to get punched in the gut by the 1 pointer that had hidden around the corner along the side of the alley that the 3 pointer had made its home, deciding that this would be a fine reason to have the headache that comes along with running out of MP he launched a thunder spell at the 3 pointer and smashed his Keyblade into the 1 pointers head disabling both instantly. That punch to the gut dealt 6% of his HP leaving Izuku on 22%.

Izuku didn’t find any more robots before he heard Present Mic shout that there were 2 minutes left hearing this Izuku remembered that this is when the 0 pointer is released if the brief was to be believed and ran towards the plaza discarding Nano Gear and bringing Fatal Crest back out as it was lighter and he had no MP to use with Nano Gear while his HP was in limit break range now, Izuku was always thankful for the combat analysis buff that was passively applied while All For One was equipped but none more so than that moment. He saw the chaos that was being created by people running from the 0 pointer he stopped a couple of people from getting trampled as the evacuated the are and then he saw her, Yaoyorozu was pinned beneath a pile of rubble that the 0 pointer had knocked from one of the buildings and in that moment Izuku just moved, seeing it all in slow motion Izuku knew what he had to do first he activated limit break and swung Fatal Crest in the general direction of the 0 pointer it released a beam of golden energy that flew towards the 0 pointer at speeds that people could barely register he then jumped launching himself with strength that could probably rival All Might and twisted his body in such a way that he was parallel to the ground before he started spinning only for Fatal Crest to seemingly grow in length as he did wrapping around his boy like a skeletal snake once he had fallen to around the chest area of the 0 pointer he put his arm out to slow himself then swung Fatal Crest the Keyblade unwrapping from his body and straightening out to its full length the spines on its back growing to form what look like bladed wings that then sliced the 0 pointer from the top of its head to the base of its treads using the last second he had of his limit break Izuku landed and launched a small energy slash towards the rubble that was pinning the shocked Yaoyorozu, before he collapsed to his hands and knees from exhaustion as Fatal Crest shattering into fractals of light the moment that limit break ended. The exam ended shortly after Izuku adjusted himself so that he was sitting down, his back against a piece of rubble so that he could catch his breath easier. Izuku saw Yaoyorozu limp over to where he sat and nodded to her in acknowledgement of her presence.

“I guess I slightly owe you that book now don’t I?”

“I can wait until you have finished it. But I do want to hear your opinion once you have.”

“I think I can arrange that, so how exactly did you do that?” she asked, gesturing towards the wreckage of the 0 pointer.

“Well, my quirk is weird, I am able to summon large key shaped swords each with their own unique powers, the one I just used is called Fatal Crest it gives me the ability to break limits and go plus ultra for 15 seconds once I am below 25% HP the price is that it absolutely exhausts me and I become unable to use any of the Keyblades for roughly 10 minutes after I use it it is kind of a last resort all or nothing type ability but Fatal Crest on its own is nothing to scoff at either, able to hack, tear, bludgeon and cut through most materials Fatal Crest is one of the stronger Keyblades I can use.”

“Well I can’t say I fully understand but you basically said that your quirk allowed you to go plus ultra for 15 seconds in return for being unable to use it for 10 minutes, yes?”

“That is the bare minimum you need to know to understand how I did that, yes” waving a hand towards the 0 pointers sparking corpse himself.

After hesitating for a moment Yaoyorozu steeled her nerves and decided to ask him “Midoriya would you like to join me and a couple of my friends that also took the exam today at the University sponsored bar later today?”

“Can I invite a few of my friends to come too, it’s been a while since I caught up with them and seeing them in the exam today brought back good memories.”

“Of course it would be rude of me to stop you.”

“Thanks, so see you at like 10 tonight at the bar before it hits its peak from the exam today?” 

“Yes I will see you then, goodbye Midoriya.” and with that she limped away going towards the tents that Recovery Girl had set up.

No longer feeling like he went on a 10 mile sprint over 15 seconds Izuku got up himself and went towards the exit only to be stopped by the blue haired man again, mildly annoyed by this man Izuku just asked “what?” the exhaustion evident in his tone.

“I am sorry for the way I have treated you throughout the day, you clearly understood more about this test than I and are clearly the better hero.” the blue haired man stated bending 90 degrees at the waist and chopping his arm towards the floor every few words.

After thinking about it for a few seconds Izuku put his hand on the man’s shoulder and said “well at least you realised you made a mistake and apologised for it that is better than a few people I have met over the years, why may I ask did you dislike me in the first place?”

The response was instant “your T-shirt”

Thinking back to the T-shirt he was wearing before they changed he ended up bursting out laughing as he realised that he entered a hero school wearing a T-shirt that said ‘I AM HERE To Commit A Crime’ with his leather biking jacket covering the smiling All Might face on the back, he was disliked because he wore a meme T-shirt to the exam.

As Izuku exited the university campus he stopped and pulled over, noticing the menu icon had started flashing on the corner of his eye. Curious as it had never done that before Izuku opened his menu to see a quest completion notification pop up instead

Quest Complete  
  
---  
  
Pass UA entrance exam.  
  
Reward:

[Hero’s Origin]  
  
[Exit]  
  
Izuku was confused because to his knowledge he hadn’t actually passed yet but his quirk was saying that he had, deciding to leave it for another time Izuku dismissed it and continued on his way home so that he could relax before meeting Yaoyorozu and his friends at the bar that the university sponsors.

Izuku had been to the bar a couple of times over the past 3 years with the chaos class, of course the bartender Kurogiri didn’t actually serve him anything and none of the chaos class were stupid enough to give a minor alcohol even whilst they were drunk, its not like it would do anything anyway he and his dad had realised on his 18th birthday that he was entirely immune to alcohol as his body deemed it a poison so it instead drained around 1% of his HP per hour for upto 3 hours depending on how much he drank and he felt nothing from it. That isn't to say that Izuku disliked alcohol, no he actually found that it tasted quite nice, he quite enjoyed whiskey and rum. Looking into his wardrobe Izuku decided that he would wear a pair of loose dark blue jeans, a plain grey v-neck T-shirt a pair of black combat boots and his black leather biking jacket, putting it on Izuku looked towards the clock that hung in his room and realised that he had to leave if he wanted to get to the bar on time, ensuring that he had everything Izuku left the house saying goodbye to his mother as he left, his father was busy marking entrance exams already.

It took Izuku 5 minutes to arrive at the bar on his motorcycle since it across road from the university and quite close to his house, once he had parked and turned the engine off he saw Katsuki and Kirishima walking up to him already here, “hey you two how was your exams”

“I destroyed it, obviously” was Katsuki's barely heated response.

Kirishima looked at him and said “It was good, I was slightly nervous about the written section but it covered lots of stuff that me and Kat have gone over in our study sessions”

“Yeah? It was similar for me, me and Koko covered so much of the medical textbooks that I could probably recite over half of it and then the exam barely used a quarter of that, speak of the devil and they shall appear” he said turning to look at Himiko running over to the three of them.

“Hey Izu, are these a few of your friends?”

“Yep guys meet Kan Himiko, Koko meet Bakugo Katsuki and Kirishima Ejiro”

“Nice to meet you” Himiko said giving a wave and tilting her head, Himiko had changed over the past 2 years becoming more energetic and open, she and Izuku would meet up every Friday to help each other with their studies and have a sparring session with a set of swords, both could wield either a single sword or a pair of swords with very little difficulty at this point, it even got to the point that Himiko requested to be allowed to have a sword for the entrance exam, Nedzu ever the agent of chaos decided to allow it seeing as she had a non combatant type quirk.

Shortly after they had begun chatting Mei joined them riding her own motorcycle that looked to be custom built just looking at some of the things it had on it. All of them having now arrived they made their way inside, Izuku saw Momo sat at a booth along side 2 other girls that he recognised from earlier in the day, making their way over to them Izuku introduced everyone “everyone this is Yaoyorozu Momo, Uraraka Ochako and Hagakure Toru, you three these are Hatsume Mei, Kirishima Ejiro, Bakugo Katsuki and Kan Himiko.”

Surprised that Izuku already knew who her friends were, Yaoyorozu said “It’s a pleasure to meet you all, Midoriya. I didn’t know that you already knew Toru and Ochako.”

“I ended up meeting both of them earlier today when I gave Hagakure some advice on the bus and stopped Uraraka from tripping over one of Nedzu’s prank traps.”

In response to this Hagakure said “Your advice helped me so much I don’t think I would have been able to destroy any robots if not for you telling me they had off buttons hidden on them, then you went and destroyed the 0 pointer too.”

“You destroyed the 0 pointer?!” Kirishima exclaimed, shocked “That's so manly!”

“I could probably do it too, if I had the support gear that we designed when we were kids” Katsuki grunted pulling an arm around an energetic Kirishima.

“Are you on about those sweat storage tanks that we figured would allow you to create massive explosions?” Izuku asked unsure if Katsuki was seriously considering using those, sure they would allow for massive explosions but they were a terrible Idea, not only did they lack any kind of support system to stop them from blowing his arms off but they were also individually strong enough to level a building with little issue.

“Yeah, what about them?”

“Ok all costume designs are to go through Mei as she is the support expert here, I mean you did say that you did the exam using support equipment you designed yourself didn’t you Mei-mei”

“Yep all fully licenced too, the college I went to allowed me to graduate from their support course in the second term and then I used the next 4 to do a university support course. So I got my full support licence at the same time you finished college.”

“Really then I hope you will give me some help in the support course at UA, Hatsume” was Yaoyorozu’s response to finding out that Mei had already technically graduated from a university support course.

“Well we will be in the same class then as I plan to do the support course at UA as well so that I can improve my techniques further myself.”

Izuku figured that this would be a good point to segway into a conversation “So what courses other than the hero course are people planning to take? I am going to be doing quirk studies and medicine myself.”

Yaoyorozu responded with “I planned on doing chemistry and support thanks to my quirk. My parents wanted me to do business too but first years can only do 2 subjects other than heroics unless they pass the recommendation exams.”

Toga was next saying “I plan to do medicine and modern art, Didn’t you turn down taking the recommendation exam Izu, I know I failed it, I think I came in like 6th or 7th.”

Izuku responded “yeah, what was it by the way you never did tell me?”

“It was a race, I myself ended up coming in 5th so I was just shy of passing it.” The response came from a slightly irritated Yaoyorozu.

Uraraka was the next one to speak pulling the attention away from Yaoyorozu by doing so “I plan on doing business and physics, me and Yaomomo met when we both went to the same college for business studies.”

Katsuki then threw in “I'll be doing physics and psychology when I get in”

Seeing a chance to add her 2 cents Mei said “other than support I will be doing physics alongside the two of them”

Kirishima then piped in “make that 4 of us doing physics with me doing it alongside geography.”

Hagakure being the only one who hadn’t said what she would be doing yet said “I plan to do modern art as well as social care.”

Seeing that everyone was chatting and getting along Izuku decided that he may as well buy the first round of drinks for everyone “what are people drinking?” He was met with varied responses from the group; there were people like Yaoyorozu who wanted a wine or cider then Katsuki who wanted a Vimto and vodka and Mei who just wanted a coke because she wanted to be able to drive back home later tonight.

Izuku left and spoke to Kurogiri at the bar while he sorted the drinks getting himself a rum and coke, his HP having recovered to around 92% after 5 hours of rest and a basic cure spell, Izuku easily carried the tray of 8 drinks back thanks to the years of strength training he had gone through to wield his Keyblades for hours without breaks. As he placed the tray down he listened to Mei telling Hagakure, Yaoyorozu and Koko about DNA embedded fabrics that allowed for quirk use through them meanwhile Uraraka was speaking to Bakugo about his eyeliner while he hugged a grinning Kirishima into his chest. Seeing this Izuku smiled and started to hand drinks out then he ended up joining the girls in a conversation about quirks and how products in the last 50 years have improved to include more diversity for people with quirks that give them physical disabilities such as having chainsaws for hands. The night continued like that for a while Katsuki seemed to get even more cuddly with Kirishima the drunker he got which he did quite quickly because he seemed to want to try to show that he could drink more than Izuku, who even though he explained that alcohol had no effect on him thanks to his quirk soon realised that Katsuki took this as a challenge to drink even more. Koko ended up flirting with Hagakure and then they ended up leaving together after a few rounds. Uraraka ended up moping about how she didn’t ask the cute frog girl in her exam area for her number. Yaoyorozu moped about how she didn’t think she was going to get in and about how that meant that she would have to go to France to go to an all girls business university that her parents wanted her to go to. Meanwhile Mei and Izuku just watched them amused by their antics. It was around 1 that they decided to call it a night, Mei left while Izuku made sure that everyone got home safe by calling them each a taxi and giving them his number so that they could message him once they were over their individual hangovers. He then left himself riding his Motorcycle through the dark to his house so that he could go to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those curious about the maths behind his points.  
> 
> 
> robots |  combat |  rescue |  total |  MP used |  MP remaining |  HP% |  Hits dealt  
> ---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
> 322111 |  10 |  0 |  10 |  3 |  2 |  100% |  0  
> 2222 |  8 |  0 |  18 |  0 |  2 |  100% |  5  
> 333 |  9 |  5 |  32 |  0 |  2 |  100% |  5  
> 31211122 |  13 |  7 |  52 |  0 |  4 |  73% |  8 + 1 counter  
> 21133333 |  19 |  5 |  76 |  3 |  1 |  37% |  1  
> 31 |  4 |  0 |  80 |  1 |  0 |  22% |  1  
> 0 |  0 |  80 |  160 |  0 |  0 |  22% |  Limit Break  
> total |  63 |  97 |  160 |  |  |  -78%  
>   
> Here's a something to ponder on  
> if you leave a door slightly open, you leave it ajar but  
> if you leave a jar slightly open, you don't leave it adoor


	6. Moving On To A New Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chill chapter of moving in before their battle trial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to not have the quirk apprehension test as Aizawa didn't see any students who actually needed to be expelled during the entrance exam, and he is slightly less strict in this universe due to Oboro surviving Garvey's attack

Even though Izuku knew he had passed, the fortnight of waiting between taking the test and actually getting the letter was excruciatingly painful for him, this was mostly because his friends decided to create a group chat that contained the 8 of them and were constantly complaining about the wait, Yaomomo was sure that she had failed the practical and Izuku often had to start conversations about her quirk with her to distract her from her self-deprecation, Toru and Koko were often flirting with one another much to Kats complaints, although Izuku that Kat complaining was slightly hypocritical as he and Kiri were constantly flirting too. He and Ocha had become quite good friends with her calling him Dekiru in reference to the kanji in his name being Deku but him not liking the memories that being called Deku called forth she decided to use Dekiru instead as it was another reading of Deku that meant ‘can do it’ rather than ‘can’t do it’. Izuku had also added both his cousins as they had taken the exams too. Hitoshi already knew he had passed due to him taking the recommendation exam and coming in 4th, while Nieto was also constantly complaining about the wait. Mei was there mostly to fix the horrors that were most of the group's costume designs. She made sure that all three of the girls that she spoke to at the bar about DNA embedded fabrics redesigned their costumes from the ground up making sure that they explicitly stated that they want those fabrics, Toru had originally planned to go naked with a pair of gloves and shoes that were easy to remove Mei quickly changed that so that she had a full suit that would be able to turn invisible with a thought, Momo tried to go with a leotard design with a shelf strapped to her skirt so that she could lug what was basically an encyclopedia around that was changed into a form fitting dress with a large tear away skirt made from the DNA embedded fabric so that she could produce items from the fabric of the dress rather than needing to expose herself, she also now had pouches which contained a couple of large sheets of the same fabric in the event that she needs something bigger, to replace the encyclopedia that she carried Mei designed a wrist mounted computer that held a greater amount of information and tracked the amount of calories that she was using and getting from eating. For Koko, Mei ended up designing a sword that collapsed down to either look like a belt or bracelet depending on what she needed. She also had a skintight suit that would work with her quirk alongside some tools to collect blood easily and a tool that collected her saliva so that she could use it’s medicinal properties when on the field, Himiko planned on being both a rescue hero and a underground hero by keeping the transformation aspect of her quirk out of the public eye. Mei had to remove the heels from almost all of the girls designs having to give an hour long explanation about the impracticalities of heels and then getting Izuku to give a 2 hour long lecture to all of them about what it means to be a hero and how although the pay is good and they will become famous their first priorities should be saving victims then catching villains then finally looking good for the media.

Katsuki had his gauntlets redesigned so that they had 6 shots that filled sequentially and could each be fired individually or all at once if the situation really required it, they were also given support that ran up his arms and around his shoulders and chest inside the new jacket that he had in his designs, the jacket was both to hide the support structure for the gauntlets as well as make him warmer so that he sweated more, Katsukis boots were also given an upgrade, Mei gave them their own sweat collection system and a spark system so that he could do what amounted to rocket propelled kicks and flips. Neito was given a design for rings that contained peoples DNA so that he could constantly use their quirks alongside the instruction to have his entire costume made from DNA embedded fabric so that he could use whatever quirk he gets while wearing it. Kirishima was told about a few fabrics that could withstand the sharpening of his skin that he could put around his arms and on his chest so that he could carry people without worry, Mei also made sure that the little half cape that he had was able to be torn away with relative ease because he didn’t want a villain grabbing it and getting an opening on him. Ocha was given a propulsion system so that she could move around in the air with ease once she was able to use her quirk on herself for prolonged periods at a time alongside an explanation of why her suit would need to be skintight to apply pressure on some of her acupoints to help reduce the nausea from her quirk, Mei also designed a hud for her helmet that showed the location of anything she had her quirk activated on relative to her. Hitoshi got a couple of designs for a set of artificial vocal cords and an updated design for the capture scarves that his father had trained him to use being made from slightly better materials. Izuku himself had a metal he didn't know the name of added to the toes of his boots and the material list changed to newer materials rather than just kevlar apparently he is rather good at designing, just really bad at picking materials since he chose materials that haven’t really seen use in the last 150 years due to better and cheaper materials appearing on the market.

Today was the day that they each got their letters and the group chat was exploding

**Hero Hopefuls chat**

**13:34**

**Grvtys mastr :** i can see the pstmn down the strt

 **Grvtys mastr :** i no I shdnt bt I rly wnt to go over thr nd gt the pst

 **Grvtys mastr :** im goin

 **Miniature Goddess :** I still can’t see how you continue to type like that after all this time.

 **Grvtys mastr :** pst gt

 **Grvtys mastr :** ltr gt

 **Grvtys mastr :** i wl nw rspctfly wt 4 evy1 to gt thrs

 **Bella :** no you wont

 **Grvtys mastr :** no i wnt already opng

 **Edward :** just got mine off dad

 **Edward :** now coming over towards yours so that we can open them together Toru

 **Bella :** ok just got mine Ill wait for you to get here

 **Shut up and do as I say:** just got the letter that contains all the paperwork from cloud dad

 **Pop :** Ma just came in to give me mine.

 **Rocks :** mom#2 just handed me mine as she looked threw the post

 **Miniature Goddess :** The butler just came into the study to hand me mine.

 **Miniature Goddess :** I do not think I can open it.

Just do it Yaomomo we believe in you **: Keyman**

 **Miniature Goddess :** Thank you, Izuku.

 **GearHead :** postbot has come with my mail

Did you make a robot whose sole purpose was to fetch your mail **: Keyman**

 **GearHead :** yep

What a sad existence it must have **: Keyman**

 **Mirror man :** I can’t believe that I am going to have to wait until tomorrow to look at mine

 **Mirror man :** Stupid family with stupid surprise holidays

 **Mirror man :** Nvm, wtf is UA, I just got my letter at the hotel

Just mine left, everyone go ahead and open yours I’ll go see if my dad has mine **: Keyman**

Turning his phone screen off, Izuku made his way to his father’s office to see if he has his letter. Knocking on the door Izuku heard his dad respond “come in Izuku, I assume you are here to get your acceptance letter”

“yep, I want to know how I scored”

“Well you only find that out when you are at the university, they announce it during move in week. Well anyway here you go.”

Taking the letter and thanking his father Izuku left and reentered his own room, sitting at the desk Izuku just opened the letter and poured the contents onto his desk, the first thing was a holo projector then a few pieces of paper and a student ID, turning the holo projector on Izuku was surprised when he was greeted by the image of All Might giving him his results

“I AM HERE AS A PROJECTION, Surprised to see me well you are looking at the newest faculty member of UA university. Young Midoriya you passed all of the written tests with flying colours and then you truly went Plus Ultra in your practical exam destroying the 0 pointer something that hasn’t been done since both me and Endeavour destroyed each of our own in our year. This was not in vain as there was a hidden point system that awarded rescuing people from dangerous situations or inspiring others to act like you did for young Yaoyorozu, let's watch that shall we.” the video then started showing a clip from above Present Mic after the exam, Izuku watched as Momo tried to give him the points she earned in the exam but Present Mic just denied her saying that she didn’t need to do that and directing her to the exit, to say Izuku was shocked was right, he couldn’t believe that Momo tried to let her chances of getting in to the university of her dreams go, just so that he would get in. All might then restarted “Now don’t worry, her act of generosity didn’t go unrewarded either, Welcome young Midoriya to Your Hero Academia.” After that the holo projector turned off.

It took Izuku a moment but he eventually got his bearings back together and looked through all of the other things that came with the letter organising it as he did.

Once done he opened his phone and messaged the group.

**Hero Hopefuls chat**

**14:03**

I got in **: Keyman**

Also thanks Yaomomo **: Keyman**

 **Grvtys mastr :** gt in

 **Grvtys mastr :** y thnkn yomo

She did something after the exam that gave us both some extra points **: Keyman**

 **Pop :** I got in, as expected.

 **Rocks :** me too

 **Mirror man :** They sent the letter a week ago

 **Mirror man :** We only decided to go on this holiday the day before we left to go on it

 **Mirror man :** That was 4 days ago

 **Mirror man :** UA knew that we were going on holiday before we did

 **Mirror man :** And I got in

 **GearHead :** I passed

 **Edward :** now opening ours, congrats everyone who has passed so far.

The only person who hasn’t said anything is Yaomomo **: Keyman**

 **Grvtys mastr :** @ **Miniature Goddess** dd u gt in

 **Miniature Goddess :** Yes, sorry I was just surprised by it and didn’t know what to do with myself

It’s alright, that is a common reaction to good news **: Keyman**

 **Edward :** both of us got in, Toru is currently crying on her bed so I’m gonna go, Bye

After that everyone left to tell their parents if they didn’t already know and the people whose parents did know went to do other things, all 10 of them had gotten in, that made Izuku quite happy.

It was around a week later while he was packing that Izuku messaged the group asking how everyone else's packing was going that he realised that only him, Himiko and Hitoshi actually knew how big the rooms would be, for some like Ocha that was fine but for others like Mei and Yaomomo they needed to do some work, Mei was trying to bring her entire workshop which would have been fine if not for the fact that she needed to be able to navigate her room and also have a place to sleep. Yaomomo needed for Ocha, Koko and Toru to go to her mansion so that she didn’t end up bringing too much or anything that wouldn’t actually fit in her room, in the end the group just decided to buy everything from the ground up for her as she had the money for it and she had suggested it to allow them a girls day, they did invite Mei but she was busy working with Izuku to figure out what she could and couldn't bring with her from the workshop, Izuku also helped her organise the entire workshop, by putting it into three sections : complete, finishing-touches and incomplete alongside setting up an area for her to store all of her blueprints.

A week later and it was move in day, Izuku ended up being the first to get there his dad driving all of his stuff while he rode his motorcycle, it was an hour before the next person came in they were a guy with the head of a bird and a sentient shadow who was helping him cary all of their boxes to their room, after that there were people coming in every 10-20 minutes or so, Izuku helped where he could his years of strength training helping him carry everything along side the passive effect of his newest Keyblade

Hero’s Origin  
  
---  
  
Passive : gives the wielder strength equal to using the quirk One for all at 1%

Active : gives the wielder strength equal to using the quirk One for all at 5%  
  
[Equip]

| 

[Exit]  
  
It took awhile for him to get used to having this amount of strength behind his movements but Izuku had stopped putting dents into stuff after the first week so he was fine after 7 hours all 40 of them had arrived, some were in their rooms unpacking while others were helping Izuku as he cooked a meal for all of them to eat together, Izuku’s mother had not let him leave the house last week until he could prove that he could cook 5 different meals that could be done in large quantities easily, the people who helped most were a couple by the names of Komori Kinoko and Satou Rikidou who were both going to be studying cooking and business alongside heroics, to Izuku he thought that they were good matches for one another although he was a little surprised by the fact that Komori was roughly half of Satou’s height and Satou looked like he could easily crush her with the amount of muscle he had, he honestly thought that the dichotomy between the two was interesting, Satou seemed to be fairly quiet and reserved but when he did speak he spoke with a voice full of confidence while Komori was loud and energetic but she spoke with a shyness to her voice.

The announcement of their scores was set for 6:30 and dinner would be ready at 6:45 this meant that everyone should be there to eat together.

At 6:25 all 40 of them were in the living area waiting for the announcement to begin, Izuku was chatting with a woman named Asui Tsuyu, they were having a conversation about how it was like to be an only child compared to the 1 of 3 that she was when the TV came to life at the front of the room the picture of Nedzu sat in a chair much too large for him catching everyone’s attention “Am I a bear, mouse or dog, nobody knows because I am the principal, and I am here to display your scores.” a moment after he said that the TV displayed the list of the 36 of them’s scores in both the hidden rescue point section and the combat section.

Name

| 

Combat

| 

Rescue

| 

Name

| 

Combat

| 

Rescue

| 

Name

| 

Combat

| 

Rescue  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
Midoriya Izuku

| 

63

| 

97

| 

Awase Yosetsu

| 

50

| 

6

| 

Sero Hanta

| 

30

| 

12  
  
Bakugo Katsuki

| 

89

| 

15

| 

Kuroiro Shihai

| 

48

| 

7

| 

Hagakure Toru

| 

40

| 

1  
  
Kirishima Eijiro

| 

52

| 

46

| 

Fukidashi Manga

| 

49

| 

3

| 

Togaru Kamakiri

| 

39

| 

2  
  
Yaoyorozu Momo

| 

24

| 

59

| 

Yanagi Reiko

| 

30

| 

21

| 

Shishida Jurota

| 

39

| 

1  
  
Uraraka Ochako

| 

28

| 

42

| 

Jirou Kyoka

| 

41

| 

9

| 

Tsunotori Pony

| 

36

| 

4  
  
Shiozaki Ibara

| 

36

| 

32

| 

Asui Tsuyu

| 

29

| 

21

| 

Satou Rikidou

| 

35

| 

5  
  
Kendou Itsuka

| 

25

| 

40

| 

Kodai Yui

| 

13

| 

36

| 

Kaibara Sen

| 

36

| 

3  
  
Iida Tenya

| 

52

| 

9

| 

Monoma Nieto

| 

43

| 

4

| 

Komori Kinoko

| 

35

| 

4  
  
Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu

| 

49

| 

10

| 

Bondo Kojiro

| 

29

| 

17

| 

Nirengeki Shoda

| 

32

| 

6  
  
Tokoyami Fumikage

| 

47

| 

10

| 

Ojiro Mashiro

| 

34

| 

9

| 

Koda Koji

| 

29

| 

9  
  
Kan Himiko

| 

38

| 

19

| 

Shoji Mezo

| 

29

| 

14

| 

Honenuki Juzo

| 

30

| 

7  
  
Hatsume Mei

| 

36

| 

21

| 

Ashido Mina

| 

39

| 

4

| 

Kaminari Denki

| 

29

| 

5  
  
After being up for 5 minutes the screen changed back to Nedzu “I hope you are satisfied with your scores, recommendation students are treated as having a flat 100 for their scores and these scores will be used in some exercises to judge who to put as the leader of a group. The next 4 years are going to be hard work for you. I hope that you study hard and train harder, Plus Ultra.” after that the screen shut off and Izuku announced that he and a few others had cooked dinner for all of them and it would be ready soon so they needed to set the tables for them to eat together. After a few minutes the dining area had all 4 tables set up for food to be brought in, it took a bit of work but with him, Komori, Satou, Asui and a woman called Kendou Itsuka all helping serve the food it was quickly done and they were all sat at the tables together.

“How about we go around the room and introduce ourselves say something interesting about ourselves and our quirks, so that we can figure out who we will work well with” announced a woman with vibrant pink skin, “I’ll go first, I’m Asido Mina, I enjoy breakdancing and my quirk Acid it allows me to produce acid from anywhere on my body, I can control the strength and viscosity.”

The next person was a man with blond hair who said “Hey, I'm Kaminari Denki, I have completed all of the pokemon games at least once, yes the ones from 200 years ago too, my quirk is called Electrification. My quirk allows me to generate and release electricity from my body, unfortunately If I have too much charge I become overly energetic and unable to sit still for longer than a few minutes and if I don’t have enough I become basically brain-dead.”

After him was a man named Sero Hanta who was able to eject a pseudo-tape from his elbows, he was fond of the spiderman comics that Izuku’s father had started to re-print over the past 10 years. Then there was the aspiring musician Jirou Kyoka who was fond of music from the 1990s to 2010s saying that the music industry had only recently begun recovering from the quirk wars each country had gone through, her quirk earphone jack allowed for her to plug the metal tips of her prehensile earlobes into things like audio jacks and hear through it, she could also output her heartbeat through them. The next person to speak was a man by the name of Kaibara Sen who had a quirk called Gyrate which allowed his entire body to turn 360 degrees at any of the joints he could even turn them fast enough to generate slight whirlwinds around them he said that he was quite interested in joinery and woodwork. Right after Kaibara was a guy by the name of Fukidashi Manga who said “Hi, I’m Fukidashi Manga :), My quirk is called Comic and other than making my head a literal speech bubble that allows you to have subtitles to me talking and me the ability to pronounce emoticons easily it also allows for any onomatopoeia that I say to be projected and the words will then cause an effect that represents the word I used, an example is if I said **ZAP** and then projected it the word would release electricity or if I chose they could also shoot of like a raygun ;p”

They continued going around until Izuku ended up being the last person to give his Introduction “Greetings, I’m Midoriya Izuku, you can all just call me Izuku or come up with a nickname for me, so long as it isn’t offensive I don’t overly care, I will often make references to things that are around 200 years old due to me picking up the habit from my father who makes them because he is slightly over 200 himself, my quirk is called [The Keyblade System] and yes I did just pronounce the square brackets I figured out how to do it while Fukidashi was speaking, [The Keyblade System] allows me to summon large key shaped swords that each have unique powers and effects, it also makes me heal instantly from any physical I have by instead making my HP bar go down” pulling All For One from his wrist “I currently have 5 different Keyblades, this one named All For One allows me to instantly know all the details of a person’s quirk once I come into contact with them, I will often discover more about a person's quirk than they himself actually know, one such example is when I met Himiko in college I discovered the medical properties of her saliva that she didn’t know of at the time, I can currently only have 3 different Keyblades equipped at a time and I can only summon one at a time but there is a section of my quirk that hints to me being able to wield 2 at a time in the future and another section that hints to me being able to equip more in the future. I hope that some time in the next year you come to me to have me analyse your quirk using All For One as it will likely help you if you know everything about your quirks and if we don't find anything extra with your quirks then there is no loss.”

There were a few people who seemed curious about Izuku’s offer to analyse their quirks and a few who seemed against it currently seeing it as almost a breach of privacy. The first person to actually say anything was Kaminari who asked “Can you do me here and now? I want to know why I end up almost brain-dead or why it seems like I have ADHD when I have too little or too much respectively.”

“Sure,“ Izuku said as he reached over and shook Kaminari’s hand “huh? Kaminari do your shoes have rubber soles on them?”

“Yeah, the quirk therapist said that they were needed when I was 4.”

“Well someone should fire that therapist”

“What, why?”

“Well you're going brain-dead as you say, is due to the fact you aren’t grounded when you release electricity, did your family have wooden floors when you were young?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Well, slight speculation here but it is likely that when you were a kid and unable to control your quirk you would often burn holes through your socks and leave scorch marks on the wooden floor so your parents took you to a quirk therapist who suggested rubber soles which would prevent you from grounding yourself and cause you to endup at a negative overall voltage which then caused your brain-dead state. Your quirk also has nothing to do with the ADHD like symptoms you express when over your ‘normal voltage’ it instead is responsible for the lack of ADHD symptoms when you are below optimal levels of energy. Also acidic and sour food will help you generate Electricity better if you eat them.”

“I actually knew that last one, but are you saying that I actually have ADHD but never noticed it thanks to my quirk suppressing it when I wasn’t at my peak?”

“Yep that pretty much sums it up.”

“Well thanks Mido, I guess I now have to redesign my hero costume and buy a new set of shoes.”

“Either that or ask Mei to put a nail through them.”

“Wait, I could do that?”

“Yep, go ask her.”

After Kaminari left Izuku got up, cleaned his plate and headed for bed tired after the active day.

It was a week before classes started, when they did it was lecture on hero laws and self defence training on Wednesdays and Fridays then their other studies on Mondays, Tuesdays and Thursdays for some like Izuku, Himiko, Hitoshi and Ojiro the self-defence lessons were just going over stuff they had learnt years before but for others like Ochako, Kaminari and Pony it was entirely new, though you wouldn’t have thought that if you watched Ochako work after the 3rd lesson on it. Izuku also enjoyed learning Medicine from Recovery Girl alongside Himiko and a few students that weren’t part of the hero course, and the lessons his father taught on quirk studies pushed him even when he had All For One’s passive effect going which made him feel good about what he was actually learning, he wasn’t the only hero course student that was doing quirk studies as he was joined by both Neito and Hitoshi, alongside Shishida Jurota who’s quirk allowed him to become more bestial in nature in return for increased strength, speed and a heightened instinct.

It was the Friday of their third week when they had their first heroics lesson that wasn’t just covering the basics of self defence or hero law. Although Izuku enjoyed learning self defence from his uncle and honorary uncle he was looking forward to this lesson quite a bit having asked his uncle Shota who was going to be teaching it Izuku knew that they were having a lesson taught by All Might and it was going to be the first time that they were allowed to use their costumes as part of the lesson. His uncle started the lesson by saying “well since this is his first time teaching I am going to be supervising the lesson while you are taught by All Might” as he said this he gestured to the door which opened to reveal...

“I am coming through the door like a normal person” All Might coming through the door like a weirdo.

Izuku snickered at the antics of his uncles, although Izuku was never told Izuku realised that All Might and his uncle Toshi were the same person around the time he was 14 after All Might came to the city at the same time as his uncle when he came for a holiday party, it was that and the knowledge of who had held One for all before All Might that allowed Izuku to figure it out. It was still weird for Izuku to see the two different forms that his uncle had as uncle Toshi was quite lanky but had a lot of strength behind his skinny frame while All Might was a mass of muscle that stood at over 7ft tall not including his gravity defying bangs.

All might started his lesson by saying “today we are going to be doing a ‘Battle Simulation’” turning a card that had the word Battle on it around as he said this he then continued “and to make it even better we are allowing you to finally wear your costumes” pressing a button which caused 40 cases to rise from under each of the seats they sat on in the lecture theatre.

Grabbing their cases they each followed All Might and Aizawa-Sensei to the training grounds that they were going to be using that day. “Go get changed then meet me in the viewing room in 10 minutes” All Might announced to the large group of trainees

After 10 minutes everyone was in the viewing room wearing their costumes, Mei looked like she was kitted out to go to war, wearing a what looked like a bullet-proof vest cargo pants and bandoliers of what looked to be different types of grenade along with a large sniper rifle on her back and a pistol on either hip. Yaoyorozu seemed to be in a red dress that came down to her ankles, she had a bracer on each arm each with a screen showing different sets of information alongside a pouch on each hip and a belt that held an extra set of pouches behind her. Himiko looked good wearing a black and red suit that looked almost like a palette reverse of Vlad Kings but it lacked the corset and instead had a silver belt that dangled loosely around her hips. Toru was wearing what looked to be the pattern you would see inside of a kaleidoscope as a skintight suit, she was switching it between visible and invisible to test the functionality of the fabric. Hitoshi’s costume looked a lot like his fathers but he had changed the googles out for a mask around his mouth and his scarves were a dark purple rather than the grey his father had. Katsuki was wearing a black jacket with a large X on the front that went down his arms until it met his large gauntlets the grenade shape that he originally wanted changed to look more revolver like whilst keeping the grenade pattern and style, his boots also seemed to be thicker in the soles and wider at the ankles. Izuku himself was wearing a black and silver metal T-shirt with a black and white jacket over it, he wore dark grey trousers with lighter armoured areas, a black undershirt could be seen from above the collar of his jacket, he also had an armour piece made of the same metal as his shirt on his shoulder and boots made from similar metals.

Seeing that they had all arrived, All Might started “Well all of you now look like the heroes you are training to become, let's get started shall we?”

Iida was the one to ask “sir isn’t this the battleground that the entrance exams were on? Does that mean we will be doing combat against robots?”

“It is indeed one of the entrance exam battlegrounds however now that you have the basics of self defence down we are going to be taking the next step and are having you participate in interpersonal battles in games of 5 vs 5 capture the flag using the whole mock city as the playing field, each match will last 30 minutes or until we have a victor, the teams will be selected at random and the leaders will then be selected using the entrance exam scores.”

Again Iida asked “is it wise to select teams randomly wouldn’t it be better to put us with people we work well with?”

Izuku was the one to answer him seeing All Might struggle to give a reason to having them in random groups “it is likely to simulate the fact that heroes rarely get to select who they will work with on the field.”

“I see, always thinking ahead” that answer seemed to appease Iida.

“Well let’s continue shall we, the victor will be decided by whoever can get the opposing team's flag from their base point and bring it to their own base point you will each have 15 minutes to decide where your base to be in the city once that 15 minutes is over or once both teams have selected their base point I will announce the start of the match, if you have not set your base point up by the time the 15 minutes are over it will be wherever your leader is standing at the time. You can also win by knockout by using the capture tape that you will be supplied to eliminate members of the opposing team. Alright now the teams are as so”

Team Orange

Katsuki Bakugo

Tenya IIda

Itsuka Kendou

Hanta Sero

Mashirao Ojiro

| 

Team Blue

Ibara Shiozaki

Kinoko Komori

Yosetsu Awase

Sen Kaibara

Nirengeki Shoda  
  
---|---  
  
Team Green

Izuku Midoriya

Tsuyu Asui

Ochako Uraraka

Koji Koda

Setsuna Tokage

| 

Team Red

Ejiro Kirishima

Pony Tsunotori

Mina Ashido

Mei Hatsume

Togaru Kamakiri   
  
Team Black

Momo Yaoyorozu

Reiko Yanagi

Fumikage Tokyami

Shihai Kuroiro

Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu

| 

Team White

Shoto Todoroki

Himiko Kan

Manga Fukidashi

Toru Hagakure

Mezo Shoji  
  
Team Yellow

Neito Monoma

Rikidou Satou

Jurota Shishida

Juzo Honenuki

Kojiro Bondo

| 

Team Purple

Hitoshi Aizawa

Kyoka Jirou

Denki Kaminari

Yui Kodai

Inasa Yoarashi  
  
All Might then announced “The first fight will be between Team Green and Team Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided that I dislike writing chat fic and this is likely the only chapter it is going to happen in.  
> Izuku is basically wearing Ventus's outfit from birth by sleep with changes to the metal areas and removal of the harness.


End file.
